Unchained Love
by EmpathicReader
Summary: [COMPLETED] Cagalli Yula is the best kunoichi of the Purple Blossoms. Now, she faces Athrun Zala... Her mission... [Mainly AxC, subtle but noticeable DxM & YxS]
1. Employment

**Chapter 1 - Employment**

**A/N: Revised…**

* * *

A girl of 20 stepped out of the space shuttle shielded her eyes from the glaring sunlight. She moved over to flag a cab and set off to her new house at the far end of Powder Blue Alley. She stopped in front of a tall Venetian mansion with faded daffodil-yellow walls, green shutters, and a fox-red roof. There was a garden surrounded by tall fuchsia hedges. The flowers grown there consist of roses, marigolds, violets, petunias, daisies and poppies. She took out the key and opened the gate. 

"So beautiful…" she murmured as she touched a rose. She always had a knack with plants. In her hands a withering plant can come back to life again.

'How ironic…' she thought as she opened the heavy oak doors and walked down the hallways. Cagalli picked out a room and packed the room. It was in a light shade of orange. Her favorite color. In half an hour, she finished packing her room. She took out a folded piece of paper and left to get dressed. On the table was a cut out advertisement to enlist a new secretary for Athrun Zala.

Armed in her white embellished cardigan and navy-blue drawstring pants, she made her way to the ZAFT building. To her great disgust, a great number of women were waiting. Every single one of them dressed skimpier than the other. Every one with equal amounts of make-up piled on her face. In this lot, Cagalli can be singled out easily as she was the only one with no make-up and decently dressed. 'What's so great about an old man? His money?' Cagalli thought. She amused herself by imagining how Athrun Zala looks like, failing to notice the receptionist calling her name. Snapping out of her thoughts, Cagalli apologized and went in.

What she saw surprised her. Athrun Zala was broad shouldered and had a firm square jaw that made him look very serious. Green eyes and midnight blue hair stood out against his pale skin. Clad in his ZAFT chairman uniform, Cagalli could see his muscular build. Despite the fact he looks nice…alright…alright… dead gorgeous, Cagalli is not even fazed. She took her seat and looked at him professionally. Athrun was quite surprised by her. Unlike most females she does not wear make-up and most importantly does not drool all over him like all the others did. Looking at her qualifications, he threw her question after questions which she countered very quickly leaving him very impressed.

"Miss Yula, you will start working here tomorrow." Athrun said.

"Thank you, sir. I hope we will work together peacefully" Cagalli replied.

They shook hands and Cagalli left the building. It was too easy. If only he knew her appearance marked his downfall.

**Flashback**

"You do realize that you are the best amongst the batch of girls we had don't you?" asked the voice in the shadows.

"Yes." Cagalli said in monotone.

"We have an employer that requests us to send our best kunoichi on the job. Naturally, you will be on the job. Do not return unless you kill him do you understand?" the menacing voice said.

"Yes, Master Yakashi." Cagalli replied.

"Your target is Athrun Zala. He is the newly elected chairman of ZAFT. So go and do your job." Master Yakashi said appearing from the shadows.

"Yes, Master Yakashi." Cagalli said firmly.

**End of Flashback**

That evening, Cagalli was training Tai-jutsu. She was trained from birth to fight with her hands and feet. She also knew where and how to hit to paralyze or even kill when needed. She not only studied punching and kicking, but also the human body. Learning all about the weaknesses and strengths. Punching a man in the face can be painful, but it might just piss him off, whereas a punch to the throat will be much more devastating. Grappling was a strong part of the ninja's fighting technique. She was trained from childhood to be extremely flexible and could therefore escape any hold or lock they might be put in. They played games as children where they were tied up and the object of the game was to get herself untied as quickly as possible; within a year, she learned to get out of any type of binding. This was no big surprise since she was kidnapped for her athletic abilities.

Cagalli gave the sandbag one last punch before heading for the showers. She came out dressed in her black shinobi shozoko. Cagalli opened the window and climbed up the roof. She leaped onto the roofs of nearby houses stopping in front of the Zala mansion. She leaped over and landed soundlessly on the ground. Moving in the shadows, Cagalli breathed with her movement so as to prevent her muscles from tensing. She noticed that there was a party being held as there were many limos parked at the back. "Damn!" Cagalli cursed under her breath. Knowing fully that she was unable to assassinate him tonight, she went home.

* * *

Athrun was getting very bored by now. He looked outside the window enjoying the moon's beauty when he saw a figure leap over the wall. Surprised, he alerted the guards and excused himself from the party. "Who was that?" he asked himself as he made his way outside his house. He saw a figure moving in the shadows quickly. Cagalli changed out of her shinobi shozoko and walked on the street. She wouldn't risk being found out by a stupid person who decided to look up and see her in her ninja mode. She was going to turn around the corner when she tripped over the curb. "Ahhh!" Cagalli exclaimed as she braced herself to feel the pain of hitting the concrete floor. Instead she felt a strong arm wrap over her slim waist and one against her back. Opening her eyes, she saw a guy clad in a tuxedo his blue hair combed artistically and his intense green eyes staring into her honey-brown ones……

**

* * *

**

-END OF CHAPTER 1-


	2. Outing

**Chapter 2 - Outing**

**A/N: Revised...**

* * *

Cagalli whacked herself mentally as she sat down on the couch sipping her hot chocolate. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, what got over me? My lips contaminated by that filth! I'll have to apologize to keep this stupid job! Urgh!' Cagalli thought to herself while remembering what happened.

**Flashback**

Opening her eyes, she saw a guy clad in a tuxedo his blue hair combed artistically and his intense green eyes staring into her honey-brown ones... It seemed so right and the mood was perfect. Cagalli felt her heart thumping faster and faster as he leaned in closer before their lips met each other with a kiss. Feeling that it was right to do so, Cagalli kissed him back. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open as she broke away from the deep kiss. Her face turned beet root as she realized the guy was Athrun Zala! How she felt like dropping from the face of the Earth. She slapped him and feeling very embarrassed, Cagalli turned and ran home. Leaving Athrun staring at her fading figure, his face crimson in color, his hand over his sore cheek.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"God damnit!" Athrun cursed as he drank his alcohol.

"So you and your new secretary decided to make out." Dearka teased.

"No! I mean she was falling so I helped her and then..." Athrun said his voice trailing off.

"Athrun, I know you were just being stupid and there is the strange unknown force that draws you in right?" Dearka reasoned while Athrun nodded in agreement.

"You helped her by giving her a kiss?" Yzak said with a questioning tone and a look of amusement on his face. Athrun blushed at the comment as he remembered the feel of her soft lips on his and the pain on his cheek while nodding.

"No!" Athrun said waving his hands frantically realizing that he stupidly nodded to Yzak's comment.

"Well, what are you going to do after stealing her kiss?" Dearka said drinking form his glass.

"I thought of apologizing her by sending her a bouquet of flowers." Athrun said.

"No way are you doing that man! You'll get her killed by your fan club." Dearka said jokingly.

"Yeah, and maybe they'll stalk her and bash her up. Finally causing her to hate you for life and cause you to be removed from your position and get replaced by me… The All Mighty Yzak Joule." Yzak said smiling evilly at the thought of making Athrun become his butler whilst thinking of ways to torture him. The evil smirk on Yzak's face made Athrun flinch inwardly, his face twitching.

"Well we'll have to go home. Bye kissy boy!" Yzak yelled while making puckering sounds before they slammed the door shut.

"I swear I will kill you one day Yzak!" Athrun cried out in frustration.

* * *

Cagalli went to the ZAFT building early so as to avoid a certain blue-haired coordinator. She wore a gray pencil skirt which was almost torn apart by her due to the problems it gave her and a white French cuff shirt. She stepped in and walked quickly to the elevator pressed the button and prayed that the elevator doors would close quickly. She congratulated herself for being able to successfully avoid Athrun. Only to be foiled when he -a tragic sigh- ran in. Athrun ran in excellent agility into the elevator just in time. He looked around to see that he was alone with Cagalli. Cagalli avoided his gaze and looked at the floor.

"You look very nice Miss Yula." Athrun said nervously.

"Thanks." Cagalli mumbled.

"Erm… About yesterday...I..." Athrun started looking at the floor as a tint of red appeared over his cheeks.

'Go on and tell her you moron!' Athrun's conscience screamed at him.

'Go and tell himsorry or yu'll lose your job or if you prefer your life! Go!' Cabala's conscience screamed.

"I'm sorry!" both Athrun and Cagalli exploded out at the same time. Cagalli looked at a very crimson-faced Athrun. Athrun looked up and saw a blushing Cagalli.

"I guess I have to treat you to lunch won't I?" Athrun said.

"Of course you are!" Cagalli started and stopped halfway.

"Alright! Tomorrow at 2 in the afternoon." Athrun said

"Okay." Cagalli replied a plan forming in her head.

* * *

Cagalli took out a few dresses and started to pick. Well you see Cagalli Yula is not the type of girl that enjoys wearing dresses. In fact, she hates dresses she hates the way they make men stare at her. She hates the way they fly up when the wind blows. To put it in short she hates them to the core. Cagalli was about to make her decision when a pigeon flew to her windowsill. Opening the window, Cagalli took out the letter on the creature's foot before putting it in a cage. It read…

* * *

Cagalli you MUST COMPLETE the mission. The employer hired other assassins on the job so be on the look-out. Bring glory to our clan of kunoichi. May the luck be with you.

Master Yakashi

* * *

Cagalli sighed and changed into a polo shirt and blue drawstring pants.

* * *

Athrun honked his car in front of the mansion. Seeing Cagalli in shirt and pants, he guessed that she was a more outdoor type of girl as unlike most girls she does not feel the need to wear skirts or dresses if there is not a need. He changed his plans and decided to take her to the café near the park then maybe take a walk in the park and get to know her. You do realize it is important to keep a good relationship with your female secretary if not... god knows what women would do. Athrun shuddered at the thought. If only he knew…

"Hi!" Cagalli greeted.

"Hi!" Athrun saluted back.

"So, where are you taking me?" Cagalli enquired.

"It's a secret!" Athrun said causing Cagalli to cross her arms, pout and stuck her tongue out at him. Athrun chuckled upon seeing her childish antics.

Stopping in front of the café he brought her in for a nice cup of coffee and some croissants. "The croissants are very nice!" Cagalli said whilst stuffing another one of those heavenly croissants into her mouth.

"They are famous for their croissants here. So you get the picture." Athrun said nodding his head with his eyes closed.

"Eh?" Athrun said as he reached forward for a croissant trying to fish one out but could not. Opening his eyes he saw Cagalli popping the last one into her mouth. Cagalli noticed Athrun looking at her, his face clearly saying are-you-human.

Cagalli decided to act offended and lure him away to kill him. She got up leaving Athrun sitting there. It took quite a while for Athrun to register that Cagalli got angry. He ran after her to apologize but Cagalli ignored him and shoved him roughly onto the ground. Athrun fell hard his on his butt. He looked up and saw a car speeding towards Cagalli. The blonde was too furious to notice the car. Athrun ran towards Cagalli and caught her in his arms and throwing them both to safety. Athrun grazed his arm while sliding across the cement floor. Cagalli felt a strange feeling in her chest. After shoving him on the ground, he still helped her? 'Wait. What am I doing? I'm supposed to get rid of him… Am I changing? No definitely not…but is this compassion I feel? Master Yakashi once said that we are not to harbor feelings for our victims. But I only feel compassion, right? Then I am not breaking our code. Yes I only feel grateful.' Cagalli thought.

She helped him up and drove them to the Zala mansion. Apparently, Athrun gave all his employees a week off, telling them to get some rest. I mean if you must pamper your employees once in a while right. Unfortunately, the moronic chairman was forgetful enough to not take his keys when he got out, so they cannot get in. Cagalli let out a growl of frustration as she helped him into the living room. She was frustrated that she did not see the car. 'What use are my reflexes and agility if I don't use them?' she thought bitterly letting out a tragic sigh.

"Soooooooo, where are you going to stay for the night?" Cagalli asked as she gave the bandage a tug to make it tighter.

"I have not thought about this." Athrun replied as his face etched in pain.

"How about this, I let you stay here if you pay me extra one thousand dollars per month counting the number of days you stay here." Cagalli said smiling evilly.

"Hey that's blackmail!" Athrun protested.

"Ever heard of the saying 'Beggars can't be choosers' hmmmmm?" Cagalli said deliberately giving the bandage one last tug leaving Athrun wincing in pain.

"Alright, alright." Athrun said grumpily.

"I knew you would see it my way." Cagalli said in triumph. She was seriously in need of money to foot the bills.

**

* * *

**

-END OF CHAPTER 2-


	3. Assassination Attempt

**Chapter 3 – Assassination Attempt**

**A/N: Revised… There are 3 assassins – A, B & C…**

* * *

Cagalli showed Athrun to her guest room and gave him a bunch of clothes that can be worn by guys. Athrun looked a bit surprised as he never expected any woman to own any of such shirts that does not cling onto bodies. Most women like to wear tight-fitting clothes just to show off their figure.

"Let me know if you need anything." Cagalli said before leaving.

"Okay." Athrun replied. Cagalli closed her door behind her and sat in front of the window gazing at the stars glowing brightly at her whilst the moon smiled down at her fair-complexioned face.

'What happened? I was too furious to notice the car but… the driver did not seem to have any intention to stop before hitting me…but…why? It must be the other assassins mentioned earlier by Master Yakashi…he would be so ashamed of me if he saw this incident…Shit! If I let Zala stay here then… wouldn't they come here and finish the both of us off? That would be killing two birds with one stone… Urgh! They will not get away with this attempted murder of Cagalli Yula! If they think this little girlie is going to just let them kill me, I'll prove them wrong! I'll show them!' Cagalli thought furiously.

* * *

Athrun got very thirsty and could not find his way around

'This place is huge!' he thought, giving, He peeked into Cagalli's room only to find her staring at the sky, her brow knotted.

"Miss Yula, I would like to get a glass of water, could you lead me there?" Athrun asked.

"Sure." Cagalli said snapping out of her thoughts. They walked through the hallways the rays of the moon made shadows that seem like perfect places for people to hide. She helped him to pour a glass of water while Athrun sat on the chair.

"You live in this house alone?" Athrun asked.

"Yes, you want some?" Cagalli asked while walking to the fridge to take some ice cream out.

"Thanks!" Athrun said licking the ice cream happily. Finishing their cold treat, Cagalli took the bowl from Athrun and headed towards the sink.

"Let me do that. I am after all, the guest. Let me." Athrun offered while taking a step towards Cagalli. Something flew towards him, sensing something flying towards with his combat practice kicking in, Athrun leaped. Unfortunately, there was a piece of paper in his way. He stepped on it, causing him to slip and fall.

* * *

Athrun rubbed the sore patch on his cheek. 'Geez, that was the second time we…' Athrun thought blushing furiously. He noticed that the night was drenched with tears falling from the cheeks of heaven.

**Flashback**

Unfortunately, there was a piece of paper and he stepped on it causing him to slip and fall. Cagalli finished washing, turned and…Thump! Both Athrun and Cagalli fell to the ground … with Athrun on top of Cagalli…their lips locked. Eyes widening in surprise as a tint of red appeared over both their faces. Cagalli pushed him away and slapped him hard.

**End of Flashback**

'Urgh! Why? Why? Why? Why, is this happening to me…AGAIN?' Cagalli thought bitterly. She felt like giving the moronic idiot a piece of her mind! Yes! Yes, that is what she will do! Standing up, Cagalli stormed her way over to his room. Kicking the door open, Cagalli stood there an unmistakably blush still lingering on her cheeks. Athrun looked up at her in surprise the last thing he would expect a girl to do.

"You know you should not barge in like this Miss Yula." Athrun lectured. That did it. That made Cagalli's blood boil to such a high degree, that the top of the thermometer would blow off flying into some other solar system millions of kilometers away.

"Yes, Mr Zala." Cagalli said very calmly. She closed the door and knocked. Hearing a 'Come in', Cagalli came in. Breathing deeply, Cagalli looked at him… then… all hell broke lose….

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cagalli screamed. Some birds perching on a tree a few kilometers away, flew away violently alarmed by the sudden noise.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU EVEN LECTURE ME AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE YOU MORONIC IDIOT!" Cagalli yelled. A new glass case purchased by some unfortunate person, cracked and broke to pieces leaving the carriers, puzzled.

"YOU HAVE THE CHEEK TO EVEN LECTURE ME AFTER KISSING ME AGAIN? YOU STOLE MY FIRST AND SECOND KISS! I FEEL LIKE STRANGLING YOU! I HATE YOU!" Cagalli hollered at the top of her voice. Athrun looked at Cagalli, shocked. He less expected any girl to be so unladylike. Nevertheless, she was still blushing. That made her look cute. She turned and stormed away. Athrun rushed outside. Grabbed Cagalli by her wrist he pulled her to an unexpected embrace.

"I'm sorry." He murmured audibly. There was a warm and fuzzy feeling in her chest. Cagalli was about to hug him back when the sudden flash of light made her push him away leading to drastic results. Cagalli felt a sharp blade slash through her arm and the warmth of her blood flowing out of the wound. Athrun looked up in surprise, blood staining Cagalli's shirt.

* * *

Three black figures appeared, surrounding the two. Holding short knifes, two ran towards Cagalli while the other one made his way towards Athrun. Cagalli dodged swiftly and tried her best to ignore the pain on her arm. Getting into defence position, Cagalli held up her fists and looked very intimidating with her eyes flashing dangerously. Moving like the rays of the sun making its way to the Earth, Cagalli punched assassin B moving downwards to swat B off his legs. Assassin A, ran to her plunging the knife down.

SLISH!

Specks of blood flew throughout the air staining the face of assassin A. Moaning in pain, assassin B died seconds after the fatal wound was inflicted on his chest, straight in his heart. Tugging the bloody knife out, A advanced towards Cagalli.

Athrun countered all the assassin's attacks. He took the chance of assassin C looking over at his dying comrade. He, karate chopped the hand holding the knife. Dropping the knife, assassin C let out a growl of pain while Athrun threw the knife away. He gave the assassin a series of punches, karate chops and finally a roundhouse kick. Opening his bag, the assassin took out a few sharp blades and threw them at Athrun who dodged all of the deadly blades. Moving swiftly, the assassin overwhelmed the blue-haired coordinator with his ferocious punches and kicks.

SLISH!

Athrun stole a quick glance over at Cagalli noticing that she was slashed once again on the back. The wound looked very deep and blood was staining the tiled floor. Assassin A kicked Cagalli into the rain at the courtyard. The assassin moved sinisterly to Cagalli who was still sprawled on the floor. The raven haired coordinator felt his heart being ripped to pieces as he saw Cagalli being tortured. He felt so helpless and he felt an intense anger rising in him. He looked at assassin C dangerously as he fought. This resulted in assassin C getting several bruises. The assassin proved to be a hard parasite that refused to be killed.

Cagalli heard the footsteps of a person moving in the rain. She looked up and saw assassin A running to her holding the knife in a stabbing position. She mustered all her strength and moved away. She jumped with graceful moves that could make an Olympic gymnast jealous. She saw a shiny object on the floor. It was the knife thrown by Athrun just now. 'Damn! It's too far!' Cagalli cursed. 'It's now or never!' she thought as she made a dash towards the knife. The assassin as if reading her mind all along, the assassin threw the knife in her direction but Cagalli grabbed the knife in time and threw it at the assassin.

SLISH!

"Forgive me, master."

"CAGALLI!" Athrun shouted as he saw her body fall with a thud on the floor. Those were the last words Cagalli heard…

**

* * *

**

-END OF CHAPTER 3-


	4. Revenge

**Chapter 4 - Revenge**

**A/N: Revised…**

* * *

Those were the last words heard by Cagalli before she passed out. Athrun had successfully killed the assassin and he rushed towards Cagalli. Feeling her pulse, Athrun carried her limp body out into the rain. He ran all the way to a nearby hospital. He explained to the doctor that she slipped and fell which caused the cut on her arm and back. Lame excuse! Athrun knew it too but you got to give the man a break right? He killed the damn persistent assassin and carried her all the way to the hospital. What more do you want from him? He helped Cagalli to sign the documents for staying in the hospital. 

"Urn!" Cagalli groaned in pain as she tried to get up.

"Hey, don't push yourself or you'll aggravate you wounds further." Athrun said in concern rushing to her side.

"You took me here?" Cagalli questioned while Athrun nodded.

"Thank you!" Cagalli said gratefully.

"Chairman Zala…I'm sorry for shouting at you." Cagalli continued guiltily. Athrun looked at her surprised he less expected this girl to apologize.

"Its okay. Now you must rest." he replied. Cagalli nodded and closed her eyes, drifting off to dream world.

Cagalli stared up at the ceiling. 'Those assassins were wicked. How did they know my address? Did they follow me? Mental note: Train more and ignore the snoring idiot lying on the couch.' Cagalli thought seriously as she looked at the snoring chairman. He is making noises like a nuclear-powered tank revving for business. Cagalli shifted and fell into the sea of her thoughts again.' I am seriously losing my touch. Mental note: Track down those blistering idiots who attacked me and silence them.' Cagalli clenched her fist and swore on her honor as a kunoichi. Cagalli returned to her house and found out that the bodies of the assassins were carried away. 'They must have gained access to my house. Like duh they can jump in and land on the floor like nothing.'

Whilst cleaning the mansion, Cagalli found the star-shaped blade that slashed her it was still stuck in the wood with dried blood stains on it. Pulling it out, Cagalli saw an unmistakably mark on it. It was a blue dragon head with silver horns and red eyes. The dragon had blue flames spouting from its mouth. 'The Blue Dragons! They did this. They WILL PAY!' Cagalli thought clenching her hand on the broom which because of the immense pressure applied by Cagalli, broke it. 'Damn now I have to buy a new one!' Cagalli thought.

* * *

Pulling the cloth that covered her full lips, Cagalli moved silently on the roof-tops. Stopping only in front of a night club. Thanks to her resources, she found out that the Blue Dragons own a night club in the middle on the city. Leaping down onto the backyard of the night club, Cagalli moved noiselessly down the hallway blending in with the shadows. Hearing voices, Cagalli stopped and leaped up. A few men staggered by, who were obviously drunk. Her legs were at either side of the narrow hallway supporting her weight. Seeing the coast clear, she leaped down and continued walking down the hallway. Stopping in front of a door that was emitting voices. 

"Mistress Tsunomi, that kunoichi proved to be a stubborn pest. I am very sorry to report to you that they failed." said a gruff voice.

"Nincompoops! I want her dead am I making myself clear?" said Mistress Tsunomi venomously.

"As for those weaklings, who failed their mission, whip the bodies and throw them to the dogs. Never fail me again Takado if not it will be your head!" she continued.

"Yes, Mistress!" Takado said with a tint of fear in his voice. Cagalli could hear Tokado shuffling his feet as he made his way to the door. She hid in the shadows. She was going to kill the woman inside to tell them to never under estimate the best kunoichi of the Purple Blossoms.

Takado exited the room and ran down the hallway. Cagalli noted his black hair framing his tan-complexioned face and those striking blue eyes. She leaped down behind him and hit him right in the neck causing him to black out. Cagalli dragged him to a nearby room and took off his clothes. She put them on and went back to her hiding place on a tree. The tree had several braches that sprouted lush green leaves which kept her completely out of view.

Cagalli waited patiently for her victim to blow out the lights. As you know Cagalli was never the patient type so the whole time she was thinking of her plan of attack. She notices that this night club was built in a very traditional Japanese way. As a habit, Cagalli noted the various escape routes she could use.

Mistress Tsunomi sighed at the incompetence of her subjects. 'Killing a kunoichi is not that hard is it? Is it too much to ask of them? But no, they have to let themselves get beaten by a low-life kunoichi!' She blew out the candle and tried to doze off.

Cagalli took out her trusty facial kit. No, she was not trying to kill Tsunomi by making her die of shame in contrast to her beauty. She took out a small mirror and stretched a piece of tanned skin over her face. Picking out black eyebrows, she stuck them on and proceeded to paint her lips in a faint pink color. Taking out blue contact lenses, she put them on and tied up her short blonde hair. Taking out a black wig, she put it over her head making sure that none of her blonde hair sticks out. She made her way to her room and entered it.

**

* * *

Mistress Tsunomi's POV **

I tensed upon hearing the door open and close softly. 'Who was it?' Sitting up, I caught sight of Takado making his way in.

"What is your business?" I asked keeping my voice steady.

"To report to you that the job you assigned to me is done." Takado replied bowing.

"Good! You are not needed." I replied before lying down to sleep.

A pair of strong arms gripped me as I twisted them back and kicked the assassin away. Takado got up and wiped the trickle of blood running form his mouth.

"You! How dare you attack me?" I cried out.

"Because you deserve it!" Takado hissed darkly.

The moment he finished his sentence, he got out of my sight. I looked around trying to find him. I felt a sharp pain on my arm as I felt warm blood flow out. Darting sideways, I was punched and thrown to the other side of the room. I reached out to the dagger under my pillow and swiped it at Takado who dodged it. I saw a piece of his skin peel off. Shock entered my mind as I lunged at his face and scratched it. The skin peeled off completely to reveal a woman with deep russet eyes. She cornered me and for the first time in my life, I felt fear. Something not known to me. Something which made me shiver and feel cold.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Cagalli Yula a kunoichi of the Purple Blossoms and I bid you a farewell… A farewell to hell!" Cagalli said as she flipped me over like a rag doll and moved her slender finger over my spine.

"Don't worry this will end quickly!" she whispered in my ear.

CRACK!

I felt the pain on my spine travel all over my body. My lungs contracted suddenly as I tried to breathe. I heard her footsteps as she left me dying. 'Don't worry this will end quickly!' this memory came back to my mind. 'End quickly? How nice……' My trail of thoughts ended as darkness closed in and I breathed out my last breath.

**End of POV**

**

* * *

**

-END OF CHAPTER 4-


	5. Mission Zala

**Chapter ****5****- Mission Zala**

**A/N: Revised…**

* * *

Cagalli threw a purple, petal-shaped shuriken at the wooden pillar. She picked up the pieces of torn 'skin' and pocketed them. She moved towards the door and was about to open it when a voice asked about the supposedly dead Mistress Tsunomi's condition and informed her of an intruder. Cagalli mimicked her voice and replied him. 

Knowing fully that she was unable to get out like this, Cagalli tore off the ruined mask of Takado and put on a fair-complexioned skin over her face. She replaced the messy black hair with pale purple locks that fell to her knees. She changed the blue contact lenses with grey ones. She changed into a yellow kimono that had little orange flowers at the ends and her red sash that was tied to the side. Cagalli exited the room and walked into the hall.

"Mistress, what are you doing out here without a bodyguard?" asked Takado who was obviously made to do cleaning duty as his bangs were all dusty.

"What are you implying? Is it that I am so weak, I can't go out and finish some business?" Cagalli replied coldly.

"No, of course not." Takado apologized. Cagalli made her way out of the night club and walked back to her mansion. Cagalli moved quietly into her room and changed. She congratulated herself on this job well done. Cagalli smirked knowing that Takado would be furious. Considering the fact of having the intruder escaping right under his nose. Cagalli fell asleep after this exhausting workout.

* * *

Athrun pulled his hat lower and looking nervously over his shoulder now and then as he walked into Cagalli' mansion. 

"Is my secretary evil? Yes she is! I wonder why… Leave it to god to make secretaries evil… Is it to make poor employers… LIKE ME! Cower in fear? Damn, I owe her three thousand! This woman is EVIL! EVIL!" Athrun mumbled as he made his way towards his room. He saw a small opening of Cagalli's bedroom. Deciding to check on her, he knocked the door and moved in. Holding his breath as he saw Cagalli's serene face and listened to her rhythmic breathing as he noted her strong features accented by the soft moonlight. Her full lips looked so ever tempting as he pulled the covers over her when he saw her shiver.

* * *

Cagalli woke up and moved groggily to the bathroom. Refreshed, Cagalli wore black track pants and a white sweatshirt. She pocketed her keys and grabbed a towel on her way. She walked to the hall while putting on her sweatbands. Only to get surprised when she saw Athrun opening the front door. 

"Cagalli?"

"Athrun?"

"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison.

"This early?" they said it together. They looked away in embarrassment.

"Well… You're going to jog right?" Cagalli asked breaking the silence as they walked through the gardens.

"Yeah… I thought girls like to laze around eating slimming pills when they get fat." Athrun joked.

"I could easily match you in a jog Mr. Zala." Cagalli said icily as she scowled.

"I take that as a challenge. If I win, I need not pay you and I get to make you work your back off. If I lose, I pay you two thousand more, which is, in your dreams. If we draw, I do nothing for you, vice versa." Athrun stated, putting his hand for a deal.

"Alright! I accept this." Cagalli said after some consideration and shook his hands to seal the deal.

"I will not lose to you Zala!" Cagalli said as they moved towards the park.

"Same here." Athrun said.

Athrun jogged ahead at first but was caught up by Cagalli. After seven around the park, Cagalli and Athrun showed no sign of stopping. After another thirteen rounds, Cagalli and Athrun stopped, exhausted.

"Lo… looks… li… like it's a draw." Athrun said breathlessly immediately after they stopped.

"Back… at… you!" Cagalli answered breathing deeply. They bought a hot dog and sat down chewing on their food.

"You have very good stamina." Athrun complimented.

"You are good yourself too! I was always involved in every sports activity at school so this isn't much of a strain." Cagalli lied. 'Imagine training martial arts and building up your stamina immediately after you turn seven.' Cagalli thought.

* * *

Finishing her hot dog, Cagalli started to walk back to her mansion. Athrun stared after her leaving figure. 'Cagalli Yula, you never cease to amaze me.' Athrun thought as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze. Cagalli walked into her training room, which was kept locked at all times. Holding up her fists, Cagalli gave the sandbag a series of punches and kicks. Drinking deeply, Cagalli moved over and grabbed some darts from the weapons area. Breathing deeply, Cagalli focused her whole being as she threw the darts at the dummies that were about twenty feet away from her. Cagalli inspected her throws. The darts were right on target, the depth is just nice, enough to kill the victim without leaving a trace. She paused only to think whether to use a Naginata or her swords. Picking the Naginata, Cagalli held it properly and started to swipe around with it. The Naginata is famous for its graceful yet deadly sweeping movements. Swiping her Naginata upwards, Cagalli squatted down and swiped underneath. Jumping up, she let her Naginata land on the invisible enemy her full weight concentrated on it. Leaping behind, Cagalli put all her weight on her Naginata and sent it right at the enemy's neck aided with the speed she swung her Naginata. Twirling her Naginata, she stopped the movement making it seem so graceful and glared at the rest of the enemy. She sliced an enemy into half and swept another off his feet, giving him a stab in the heart with her weapon. Satisfied with her practice, Cagalli took a shower and relaxed on her couch sipping her hot chocolate. The distant smell of the flowers in full bloom calmed her mind and the classical music played on the radio relaxed her even more. 

'Alright, business. Zala is getting harder to kill… God knows why… Am I doing this correctly?' Cagalli thought.

**Flashback**

"Combining the usage of both the psychological warfare and mind manipulation as weapons, a kunoichi could get in close enough to poison or kill the victim without leaving a trace using her femininity," Master Yakashi said.

"Imagine a young woman crying, and how it would make you feel. You'd probably want to try to help her, and maybe even offer her some assistance. This is just one example of how a kunoichi could trick someone into walking right into her trap, a very powerful weapon." Master Yakashi continued.

"Master, what do you mean our femininity?" a girl asked, praying that it would not be what she thought it would be.

"It means you could seduce your victim. The clothing worn by a kunoichi depended on the situation, maybe it called for no clothes, who knows?" Master Yakashi answered.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

'Combining the usage of both the psychological warfare and mind manipulation… using her femininity… seduce your victim… clothing worn depended on the situation… maybe… no clothes…' Cagalli thought in shock. 

"Se…se…seduce…him? No…no…clothes?" Cagalli muttered, eyes twitching

**

* * *

**

-END OF CHAPTER 5-


	6. Changes

**Chapter 6**** - Changes**

**A/N: Revised…**

* * *

"Se… se… seduce… him? No… no… clothes?" Cagalli muttered, eyes twitching.

"Hello, Cagalli. I see you're having a nice time twitching away. You better beware… if you keep on twitching, your face will stay that way." teased a voice from the shadows.

"Shut up! What are you doing here, Miriallia?" Cagalli said, annoyed.

"Master sent me here to check on your progress and aid you." Miriallia said shrugging and stepped out of the shadows, revealing a woman with short brown hair and beautiful greenish blue eyes.

"What! Does he not trust me?" Cagalli asked hotly.

"You know he's just concerned about you." Miriallia replied.

"My ass!" Cagalli mumbled.

"So, you have any problems?" Miriallia asked grabbing an apple to eat.

"I recalled that Master said that we… we… could… seduce our victim." Cagalli asked nervously.

"Yep, are you scared?" Miriallia asked cheekily.

"No! Maybe I'll give it a try." Cagalli said emphasizing the 'maybe' when she saw the devilish look on Miriallia's face.

Athrun closed the door softly behind him and stepped into the living room, finding Cagalli and a pretty brown haired girl deep in conversation. Cagalli spotted him and dragged the new comer towards him and introduce them to each other. Athrun shook hands with Miriallia and excused himself.

"I can see why you are unable to kill him yet. He is so hot!" Miriallia muttered to Cagalli.

"Stop your gibberish!" Cagalli scolded suppressing a blush whilst pushing her to her room.

"Miriallia how do you seduce a guy?" Cagalli asked.

"How should I know? Just do what you see in movies." Miriallia replied throwing herself on the bed.

"What! You don't know?" Cagalli said exasperatingly only to be replied by a snort.

'Great! Fat lot of help you are Miriallia!' Cagalli thought furiously returning to her own bedroom.

Cagalli walked over to the closet in and found a suitcase underneath it, with a note attached to it saying: You might find this helpful.

* * *

Athrun stepped out of the shower, feeling that he needed a glass of wine before he hit the hay, Athrun padded to the kitchen. Athrun opened a bottle of red wine and poured a cup. Turning around, he came face to face with Cagalli.

"Erm… What are you doing Cagalli? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Athrun asked.

"I need not have you telling me when my bedtime is!" Cagalli stated grabbing a glass and pouring some wine. Athrun started at the girl beside him. He could not help but feel intrigued by her. He also could not help but notice her deep russet eyes that capture him. In them, he saw determination and courage. He saw a blazing fire; it possessed the power of immortality itself. It was everlasting, it amazed him how much emotion it showed. As if on cue when his thought ended, her eyes turned cold and callous; unemotional. What it showed now were just empty shells, in contra to the look they had earlier on. It surprised him. He washed the glasses and found her gone. 'What are you doing to me? Why do your eyes intrigue me so?' Athrun thought.

* * *

Cagalli wore dark striped pants in cotton stretch, along with a matching white French cuffed shirt. She dashed down only to see Miriallia cooking their breakfast. She gobbled down her breakfast and rushed to work. Letting out a breath of relief, Cagalli finally finished all of the documents in her in-tray. Cagalli made herself some hot chocolate and listened to some music to soothe her throbbing temple.

**Flashback**

"Miss Yula, I need a partner for the up coming ball held by the EAF. Are you okay with this?" Athrun asked nervously.

"Alright, Chairman Zala." Cagalli replied.

"Thank you." Athrun said, returning his focus to a petition.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cagalli yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Now, now don't be a spoilt brat Cagalli." Miriallia said in a motherly way while advancing towards her with a evil smile plastered on her face.

"Please… no… Argh!" Cagalli whimpered.

"I'LL KILL YOU! MIRIALLIA!" Cagalli yelled. Miriallia had advanced towards her. She strapped her to a chair with a belt and metal chain after which she locked it up and nailed it firmly in place. Miriallia just ignored her threats and carried on putting pale purple eye shadow on her eyelids. It matched the pink lip gloss and the faint blusher over her cheeks. Striking the precise acupuncture that freezes Cagalli; disabling her movements. Cagalli glared at her. Her eyes stated clearly that she was going to clobber her after this ordeal. Throwing the chains and belt away, Miriallia removed Cagalli clothes, leaving her naked. For a normal woman she would have been horrified and embarrassed to do this but Miriallia is not what you call a normal woman. She is also a kunoichi of the Purple Blossoms, when they were training; the girls used to bathe together in a communal bathing area so… Seeing Cagalli naked was what you call an everyday sight. Miriallia hooked a white lacy bra and pulled a matching panty up her legs. Miriallia grinned maliciously as she neared the closet taking out Cagalli's worst nightmare. Miriallia tugged it over her. It was a black, low V-necked dress which showed off a lot of her cleavage. It clung onto her body which showed off her curves. It was a breezy silhouette that flew around wildly when the wind blows.

Miriallia strapped a pair of matching black sandals which glittered under the soft rays of the moon. She made Cagalli's hair into intricate twists and clipped a black butterfly shaped barrette on her hair. To finish off her look, Miriallia added in a silver necklace with a small flower, its petals carved in amethyst. Striking Cagalli's acupuncture, Miriallia started to doll up herself.

* * *

Athrun stood at the door waiting for Cagalli, constantly looking over his shoulder. He almost died when she fell on him. His jaw dropped upon seeing Cagalli, who was dressed up like a goddess. He blushed and helped both of them up. Cagalli shot daggers at Miriallia who looked at her innocently. When Athrun looked away, Cagalli mouthed a 'I will get for this!' at Miriallia who shrugged and giggled.**

* * *

**

-END OF CHAPTER 6-


	7. Realizations

**Chapter 7 – Realizations**

**A/N: Revised…**

* * *

Athrun led them through the hallway and into a grand ballroom. Cagalli felt extremely uneasy under all the looks she got from the men in the room. She shrugged off the feeling and walked towards the Victorian chairs with Miriallia while Athrun talked to the EAF council members. 

"Cagalli, I dressed you up like this is to help you. So grab this chance, finish him off and then we could get out of here." Miriallia whispered.

"What… Tonight? Isn't it a tad bit too early?" Cagalli said nervously.

"My, our sisters will laugh when they see the all expert kunoichi, Cagalli Yula nervous." Miriallia teased.

"What? Alright! I will do it tonight! And for Pete's sake, I'm Cagalli Yula, not some slut that throws herself all over a man." Cagalli said hotly. Miriallia smirked victoriously, getting Cagalli to do something is so easy.

"I'm going to the ladies." Cagalli said.

* * *

"Why is there a pretty lady such as you doing here alone?" Dearka asked. 

"I see no need to tell you the reason." Miriallia replied coldly.

"May I have this dance? Unless you are unable to do so." Dearka asked.

"Alright. But it is only because I am able to dance." Miriallia replied.

Cagalli's mouth dropped onto the floor, literally. There was her friend, dancing with her employer's friend. She was still gaping at the sight until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

_Play us a song we can slow dance on_

"May I have this dance?" Athrun asked. Cagalli twirled around and accepted it. They waltzed in the slow but loud music.

_We wanna hold each other_

Athrun looked into her amber pools and explored every corner of it.

_Play us a groove so we hardly move_

He felt himself drawn into her as they stopped and had some wine.

_Just let our hearts beat together_

Athrun was pulled out of the ballroom by Cagalli. His head felt strangely light as he walked out.

_Oh baby cause it feels so good_

Feeling something warm cover his mouth, his eyes widened as he saw Cagalli kissing him. Her eyes were unfocused and dazed.

_When we're close like this_

Parting from his mouth, Cagalli blushed. Seeing Cagalli blush made her seem more delicious…erm… cute in his eyes.

_Whisper in my ear and let me steal a kiss_

Unable to control himself, Athrun attacked her mouth once more tasting its sweetness.

**

* * *

Inner pep talk **

Shit stop! Stop! What are you doing? She's your secretary! (C)

Oh yeah! Wait… Who're you? (A)

I'm your…… (C)

Stop all this bullshit! Athrun ignore that blistering idiot and listen to me. (H)

Wait! When did you get to stick your overlarge nose into such affairs? (C)

Overlarge nose? How dare you! Why I ought to… (H)

Yeah! So what? You were always butting in with your stinking overlarge nose! (C)

Oh yeah! Are you picking a fight? Well you're on! (H)

STOP! Alright, I'm confused. Who are you guys? (A)

I am your CONSCIENCE. (C)

And I am your…drum roll please… HEART! (H)

Oh… (A)

Athrun she's your secretary you cannot do this. One night stands will ruin your reputation! Who will respect you? And that Yzak, he will laugh his head off and steal your place! (C)

Athrun! Listen to me, you are falling for her and don't gimme that look! I'm your heart, how can I not know what you desire or whom you love? I know that when you are near her I pump faster, that shows that you like her and its obvious that she loves you too! (H)

Shut up! That Joule guy will take over as chairman and make you his slave for life! (C)

You shut up! (H) says pushing (C) out of Athrun's mind.

Athrun just follow your heart who is… yours truly. I'll leave it up to you to decide whether to gimme or that annoying conscience of yours one more point. You see we're pitting our persuasion skills against each other, so whoever you choose to listen to, gets one point and at the end of the year the person with the most points win, which he did for four years in a roll now. Bye! (H)

**End of prep talk**

_

* * *

Come on and touch me when we're dancing _

The song is not helping Athrun too. He forgot about conscience's warnings and followed his heart.

'Yes! He listened to me! I win! Hahahahahaha! You lost! Loser! Loser! ' heart said dancing around like a mad heart.

'Shut your trap!' said conscience, annoyed.

_You know you've got that loving touch_

Cagalli was having a mental war herself. 'You love him… you know you do… I… I… love him… Bullshit!'

_Touch me when we're dancing_

Pushing him into the room that they mysteriously found, Cagalli pushed him down onto the bed. She reached towards the dagger on her thigh. Athrun's eyes widened in shock as she revealed the dagger.

_I want to feel you when I'm falling in love_

"Cagalli……" Athrun stammered.

"I am a kunoichi. An assassin sent to kill you. Goodbye Zala." Cagalli said. Cagalli plunged her dagger downwards but Athrun dodged it. He was making for the door when a shuriken missed his face by an inch.

"I won't miss next time Zala." Cagalli said.

"Cagalli… why are you doing this?" Athrun asked, stalling time.

"I am loyal to my clan and will remain faithful to it." Cagalli replied and lunged at him. Pinning him onto the ground, Athrun felt surprised that she had such strength.

_Tonight's the night and it feels so right_

"Cagalli I…" Athrun started but Cagalli already plunged the dagger down.

_My heart is saying it to me_

"I LOVE YOU!" Athrun shouted. Cagalli stopped, her dagger was halfway down to his heart, her eyes widened in shock.

_You're the one I've waited for so long_

"What?" Cagalli asked, shocked.

_So let your love flow through me_

"I love you Cagalli Yula. Even if you are bent on killing me." Athrun replied calmly.

_Oh baby cause it feels so good_

"How do I know if you are saying the truth?" Cagalli asked.

_Just to be this close_

"This." Athrun replied as their lips met. Athrun traced her lips with his tongue asking for entry. Cagalli opened her mouth slightly and explored his mouth. After a while, they parted.

_You got me up so high_

"I… I… still have to kill you… but… Athrun Zala… what did you do to me? What spell did you cast over me? I love you too." Cagalli said.

_I could fly coast to coast_

_Come on and touch me when we're dancing_

_You know you've got that loving touch_

_Touch me when we're dancing_

_I want to feel you when I'm **falling in love**_

**

* * *

**

-END OF CHAPTER 7-


	8. Memories

**Chapter8 ****- Memories**

**A/N: Revised…**

* * *

Miriallia got very worried over Cagalli who has been silent throughout the journey home. Athrun kept throwing glances towards Cagalli. She was very quiet and he knew it was not her personality to be quiet. Cagalli on the other hand was having a storm erupting in her mind. 

"Cagalli, what happened?" Miriallia asked gently.

"I… I… I am so sorry… I…" Cagalli uttered looking at Miriallia's enquiring eyes.

"I am unworthy of the clan. I have failed." Cagalli said sadly.

"Why and how could you say such a thing?" Miriallia asked.

"I… I'm in love with Zala… I have failed…" Cagalli said in shame.

"What? I see… Cagalli… Don't be so hard on yourself…" Miriallia comforted.

"You would not tell Master would you?" Cagalli asked.

"I would never dream of it! How could you even suggest it?" Miriallia said indignantly.

"I'm sorry Miriallia… I really am…" Cagalli said.

"Maybe we should let him know the truth." Miriallia suggested while Cagalli nodded hesitantly.

"Athrun… We need to talk…" Cagalli said as she dragged him over to her room before he could protest.

"We think that you should know about us." Miriallia said calmly.

"Oh... I'm listening." Athrun replied.

"This dates a long way back." Cagalli started.

**

* * *

Flashback **

A seven year old Cagalli woke up groggily. Rubbing her eyes, she changed into a simple white shirt and black shorts. As quickly as they possibly can, the mass of eighty girls assembled at the field.

"Fifty push-ups, now!" Master Yakashi commanded.

"Hai!" they answered. Cagalli finished her push-ups with difficulty.

"Start running until I say stop. If I catch anyone taking a break, I will personally see to her punishment." Master Yakashi said.

"Hai!" they replied weakly. Mud splashed onto her legs as Cagalli ran through the swampy area, several girls were punished for stopping. Cagalli fought to keep up with the other girls.

"Stop!" Master Yakashi hollered.

"Now you will do fifty push-ups again." Master Yakashi said. 'What? Here? In the swamp?' Cagalli thought. Master Yakashi monitored them and spotted some girls stopping just above the mud before pushing themselves up. Walking over, he stepped on their heads, pushing them into the mud. He looked at them coldly and told them to go the punishment room later. Cagalli kept on doing the push-ups. She felt sore all over, her muscles were screaming at her to stop this torture. Cagalli steeled her mind and finished her push-ups. Looking beside her, she spotted a brown haired girl pushing herself up but she was too weak to hold herself up. Letting her strength slip away, the brown haired girl fell onto the mud in fatigue. Master Yakashi looked murderous as he walked over to her.

"You dare stop your work? I will show you the consequences of…" Master Yakashi said.

"I will help her do it if you don't punish her." Cagalli interrupted.

"Fine, you will meet me in the punishment room with your friend here later." Master Yakashi said as he surveyed the blonde. Cagalli started doing the girl's push-ups.

"Lower!" he commanded as he stepped on Cagalli's head, staining her blonde hair and made her face very dirty. Cagalli helped the unknown girl back to their small cottage after the work-out.

"Thank you…" the girl whispered.

"Cagalli and you are?" Cagalli enquired.

"Miriallia." Miriallia replied. Cagalli and Miriallia found out that to their surprise, they slept next to each other. They took out some clean clothes and went to the communal bathing area in the house. They chatted with each other and joked around with the other girls. The girls did not mind squeezing with each other in the medium sized cottage. It had a dull red color for the roof and dirty white walls. It had two floors. The first floor was carpeted and had a large fireplace. The table in front of it was decorated with fresh flowers. The mantelpiece above the fireplace was neatly stacked with books and the shelves along the back had a least a hundred books. Next to the living room was the communal bathing area. The second floor was full of double-decked beds, ten on each side. The girls lived with each other since young and they had strong bonds with each other.

Cagalli and Miriallia made their way over to Master Yakashi's corner. It was a beautiful traditional Japanese house. They knocked the door and went in, their heads bowed down as a form of respect.

"The both of you will do one extra hour each for running, pull-up and push-ups. Both of you will be under the supervision of your leader. Is that understood?" Master Yakashi said.

"Hai." We replied and walked out backwards as form of respect.

**

* * *

Three years later (Cagalli- 10) **

Cagalli and her group of friends walked towards the classroom and sat in the front row. Soon, a twenty year old teacher stepped in. She walked to the front and started their lesson.

"Today, you will only have this lesson once so pay attention," She said.

"To kill a person, not only punching and kicking can be used, pulling can also be used." She resumed after scanning the class for students who are not listening.

"Here you see a human skeletal structure, notice the spine? To kill a person when you are without weapons, just flip the person back towards you and move your fingers to the second vertebra and pull. The victim would be paralyzed. Before they die, they would have a sudden contract in their lungs suffocating them. Finally, the victim dies." She said making a demonstration.

"Besides this, striking the Tianling xue on a person's head, would kill him or her immediately."

After that, they swam in one of the island's lake but unfortunately, two of Cagalli's friends, Hanna and Yokoto got eaten by a crocodile there. Hanna tried to save Cagalli from the crocodile which resulted to her own death. Cagalli was devastated and blamed herself. Thankfully, Saito, the most cool-headed one got angry and slapped Cagalli. She shouted Cagalli to her senses.

The next year, Saito and Araiya came down with a very fatal disease. Which they died from it later in April. That very year, Meiyan disappeared suddenly like she never existed. Some say she was trying to escape but was found out and killed. Others claim that she was sacrificed to appease the ghosts of all the other sisters that died during these four years.

**

* * *

Three years later (Cagalli- 13) **

Cagalli jogged around the island and waited for Miriallia to catch up. After the push-up incident, they stuck together for four long years.

"Honestly Miriallia, I never thought you were that slow!" Cagalli teased.

"Come on! I was just letting you win!" Miriallia said, while Cagalli rolled her eyes. They argued for a while before resuming their jog. They stopped in front of the large cafeteria, took their food and sat down with the Miyu, Maria and Fae whom they knew for almost all their life.

'It's Saito, Hanna, Yokoto, Meiyan and Araiya's death anniversary." Cagalli thought sadly as she chewed on her food.

"I know that look Cagalli on your face Cagalli." Miyu said.

"I know it's hard but it has been three years already. We have to face the truth. I'm sure Saito and the rest would be sad if we act like that." Fae reasoned.

"I guess you're right." Cagalli said sadly.

**

* * *

Four Years Later (Cagalli- 17) **

Cagalli breathed deeply, she tensed upon hearing the rustling of the bushes. Standing stock still, she scanned the vicinity. Miriallia appeared from the shadows, Cagalli felt a wave of relief sweep over her. Although, this isn't the first time she was on a mission, she still felt nervous. She looked around and saw Maria walking. They nodded and Cagalli made a whistle. Fae, who was stationed inside the house itself heard it and knew it was time to make her move. Shoving her Tessen roughly into her sleeve, she made her way towards the target.

Cagalli saw them having a conversation until the man started to make out with Fae. "Horny bastard!" Cagalli mumbled under her breath. Seeing Fae and the man walked out of view, Cagalli moved into the room they are going to. They had it all planned out beforehand. Maria posed as a chambermaid and opened the window earlier on. Miyu acted as the receptionist at the counter so as to stall for time and pick the exact room where they will make their kill. Cagalli went in with ease and hid in the closet which was left open for easy access by Maria. Soon enough, Fae and the man came in. Cagalli saw him grope her butt and a slight flash of anger masked over by surprise on Fae's face. Sweet-talking him into turning his back at her Fae took out her Tessen and got ready to strike him dead. The man twirled around and bound Fae on a chair. 

"I knew it, you are one of those bitches who were sent to kill me…" he said softly while Fae looked away.

"I'll be the one killing instead…" he mumbled with malice. Cagalli came out quietly and punched him aside. Freeing Fae, Cagalli went to him and killed him. Before he was killed, he pressed the security button and groups of guards ran towards the room. They cornered the girls into the janitor's closet.

"Cagalli go! I'll take care of them! No matter what happens just run okay? NOW GO!" Fae yelled and with a war cry, she ran out and shot some guards.

"God please protect Fae." Cagalli prayed as she ran out. As she reached the garden, a huge explosion threw her into a tree where she saw Maria protecting a battered Miriallia. Maria looked very hurt with cuts on her arms and a trickle a blood running down from her head staining her gray locks red. Maria looked at them murderously punching many of them. Her rage showed when she lunged at them with such ferocity Cagalli had never known her friend possess.

* * *

Fae looked around as she fought the oafs of the slimeball (victim). She gave one of the oafs a flying kick, sweeping one off his feet, she stomped on him. The others approached her with guns as she fought unknowingly. They shot her. She cringed, her face etched in pain.

* * *

Maria saw Cagalli and ran to her. She gave Miriallia over to her and told Cagalli to run. Cagalli refused only to be met by a hard nudge in her ribs. "Go! Now before it's too late!" Maria shouted.

* * *

'I will protect you my friends!'Fae thought as she willed herself to fight.

* * *

Maria pressed the ignition button as she saw Cagalli run to safety.

* * *

Seeing more guards appear, Fae knew she could not get out of this tight situation. She hastily pressed the ignition button.

'Goodbye my friends!' She thought as tears trailed down her blood-stained cheek.

**

* * *

En****d of Flashback****

* * *

**

**-END OF CHAPTER 9-**


	9. Author's Notes

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Sorry for the late update! I forgot to inform you guys that I changed my pen name to **EmpathicReader** and I'm also gonna change the story name to **Unchained Love**. I also have this wonderful and new GS story idea! I think I'll tell you all, the plot after 2 more chapters? So stay tuned! Anyways… should I or should I not let Miriallia betray Cagalli? Please cast your votes too! Thanks! Oh! And thanks to all these people who read my fic! I'm so touched!

The Angels' Princess

asga

KiraTatashi

ritachi

steshin

JC-Titans143

GATX-105B

ennov

Mizue-chan

jenniferseedlover

Attharun

Pchu

MyouseiSeed

mariad

gundams forever

Akirou

AsuCaga

HimeHikari

Cagalli Yula aTHHA


	10. Doubts

**Chapter 10****- Doubts**

**A/N: Revised…**

* * *

Tears threatened to fall out of her deep set of saffron eyes, as she strained to continue but her throat had gone tight, all she managed to get out of her mouth was a weird choking sound. Instinctively, Athrun pulled her to an embrace. He buried his face into her silky blond locks. 

"Athrun… I… I could have saved them… I..." Cagalli choked.

"Shh… Don't talk… Just let it all out…" Athrun said, sounding muffled. Cagalli hugged him tighter as she cried in his chest. Miriallia decided to leave them both alone and she slipped out of the room unnoticed. Sighing heavily, she made her way to her room.

Cagalli never experienced this type of feeling. It cleared all the coldness she was feeling and the warmth she felt spread all the way to her toes and finger tips. She smiled at Athrun as she pulled back and mouthed 'thanks'. She crept her way into Miriallia's room and gave her the scare of her life. Cagalli gave her a heart-warming hug and thanked her for being there through the hard times. Miriallia just smiled and said she would go get some groceries before they close.

Athrun sympathized Cagalli, he never knew she had such a sad past. The first thing that popped into his mind after he found out who she was was fear. Assassins are known to be cold and heartless, but he knew she was not fooling him. Though he could not deny that deep down he still felt fear, she could crush him just as easily as someone squishing an ant. Still, her words touched him and he could not bring himself to blame her. As he stood up, part of his mind reminded him 'stay alert…'

* * *

Miriallia crossed the street and walked into a temple. She walked in cautiously and froze as an icy voice made its way to her ears. 

"You've arrived Miriallia… Report your progress Jasmine…" Master Yakashi said sipping his tea.

"Master, Cagalli Yula has failed her mission for she broke the law of 'Still Heart'." Jasmine, a kunoichi dressed in blue said bowing her head.

"What? So she dares defy my order and worse… fall in love? If that's the way… So be it…" master Yakashi said furiously.

"Although you are not as good in martial arts as the traitor is, you are loyal to the clan… you will do the honor of finishing off the traitor, Miriallia." Master Yakashi said.

"It will be a pleasure Master." Miriallia said getting up and walking out.

As Miriallia walked around the corner, she bumped into an unsuspected person.

"You!" they both said simultaneously.

"Fancy meeting you here." Dearka said scratching his head.

"I bid you a goodnight" Miriallia said as she made a move to walk off.

"Miri, you..." Dearka cried.

"What did you call me?" Miriallia asked.

"Miri?" Dearka said hesitantly.

"That's it I… Urgh!" Miriallia cursed under her breath, just her luck to run into him. She turned and ran back. 'Damn him! Why does he have to show his face around here? Urgh! He annoys me so much!'

* * *

Cagalli sipped her hot tea as she looked through the newspaper. 'What's this? Another attack?' 

PLANT DAILY16/11/2800 Pg1 of 20

**GIRL FOUND DEAD! AUTHORITIES PUZZLED!**

23 year old Nagase Ozaki was found dead in her own bedroom on10th August.Residents along Ruby Turn say that they neither heard nor saw any commotion going on in or outside the house. The police are baffled by the fact that there were no clues in the house. One of them said: "There were signs of struggle but no clues were detected. This murderer made sure to cover his/her tracks carefully. "One of her neighbors said: "Miss Nagase was a kind girl; she would not have any enemies. She would walk away than pursue a matter." The police searched the house for any signs of burglary. Apparently, this was no burgler but instead a person whom she offended, came back to sought revenge.

* * *

'Sister Nagase? Dead? No! It... it can't be... She's so strong and yet...' She stared at the article and went on reading. Miriallia slammed the door so violently when she came in, some wall plaster started falling off. Cagalli looked at her bemused, her expression clearly saying who-in-blazes-pissed-you-off. Miriallia ignored her and went up to her room. She fished through her pocket but could not find her pouch. 'What the heck? Argh! Now I lost the most precious thing ever!' she thought furiously. 

"Where is it? How am I to," Miriallia cried furiously.

"To what?" Cagalli asked curiously.

"To find my stuff! This mansion is too damn big for its own good!" Miriallia answered ducking her head under the bed to check.

"Well, I'll hit the hay… You had better do the same…" Cagalli concluded letting out a yawn.

"Yeah... Cagalli, I think you are right." Miriallia said, giving up.

* * *

Athrun stepped out into the cold night air. He made his way over to the nearby bar and sat next to Yzak and Dearka. 

"Hey… What's the matter Athrun?" Dearka asked.

"Probably his fan club pestering him." Yzak joked.

"Erm… I watched this film and there is this part where the lead male… Tom found out that his secretary… Sally is an assassin sent to kill him. They fall in love. That's not very clear as they did not feature Sally's feelings. Meanwhile, Tom has doubts and it ends here. What do you think Tom would do?" Athrun asked.

"Well, finish her off before she kills him. The spots on a leopard never changes over time." Yzak said.

"Same here. But I warn him to overlook the situation before acting. True love is hard to come by…" Dearka said.

"Bah! All your foolish talk on true _lurve _is so annoying!" Yzak said clasping his hands together and batting his eyelashes dramatically.

"Ignore this I-don't-wanna-hear-about-love person here," Dearka said looking at Yzak from the corners of his eyes.

"Look whose talking? You could not gather courage to ask your crush out throughout the whole of high school!" Yzak shot back earning him a glare from Dearka that clearly stated him to shut up.

**

* * *

Athrun's POV **

I sat here pondering as Dearka and Yzak starts throwing insults over to each other. To love or not to love, is the question.

'Well, finish her off before she kills him. The spots on a leopard never changes over time' as Yzak's face swam into view.

That is true but…

'Same here. But I warn him to overlook the situation before acting. True love is hard to come by…' Dearka's thoughtful face swam by.

That's true too! What do I do?

**End of POV**

* * *

Dearka and Yzak still shot daggers at each other throughout their 'Happy-Hour'. Shaking his head, Athrun bid them goodbye and drove home. Maybe I should take Yzak's advice? **

* * *

**

-END OF CHAPTER 10-


	11. Goodbye

**Chapter 11 - Goodbye**

**A/N: Revised…**

* * *

Miriallia moved about the room. She contemplated her next move. She shook off the negative thoughts that swam about her head. She swung the door open and walked about the gardens. As she walked about, a girl with blond hair came into view. 

"Miriallia, do you think that those yellow and white acacias and are beautiful?" Cagalli asked happily.

"Yeah! They are really pretty!" Miriallia exclaimed.

"I knew I had green fingers! Anyway Miriallia, I just want you to know that I really appreciate your support!" Cagalli said. Something told Miriallia that she wasn't finished so she stayed silent.

"I want you to know that I trust you and I am really touched by your help in this!" Cagalli said looking at Miriallia in the eyes.

"What are friends for?" Miriallia said, earning her a hug from Cagalli. Miriallia shook her head what Cagalli said to her was not making her mission anywhere easier. Miriallia steeled her mind and walked into the night with a stony expression on her face.

Cagalli pulled on her jacket and made her way to the nearby grocery store to stock up her winter supplies. She turned around the corner and saw Miriallia walking into the temple. Weird… Miriallia was never the religious type… What could she be doing? Maybe I should go see… Right after I buy my supplies! Yeah! She doesn't have anything _important_ for me to be there watching… Cagalli shrugged and started her grocery shopping.

"Ah… Miriallia, a pleasant surprise… Do you have anything to report?" Master Yakashi asked.

"Master… the traitor is beginning to doubt me." Miriallia said, bowing.

"Very well, if any problems surface you must report to me. You are dismissed." Master Yakashi said.

"Yes Master!" Miriallia said before walking out.

"Do you trust her with this job, Yakashi?" a feminine voice asked from the shadows.

"Fully! She knows the punishments for failing me!" Master Yakashi said, laughing coldly.

Miriallia was angry with herself; she lost her most precious thing in the whole wide world and to top it all off Master Yakashi was breathing down her neck on her mission. She let out a furious sigh and walked back home. She opened the door to Cagalli's room only to see her dressed for night missions.

"Where are you going?" Miriallia enquired.

"Nowhere." Cagalli said.

"Cagalli, you cannot it is too late." Miriallia argued.

"Miriallia… Listen! I have to there is something on!" Cagalli said.

"He is looking for you! You will endanger yourself! As a friend I cannot…" Miriallia said, facing her only to see the window open, allowing the wind to invite itself in.

"Cagalli…" Miriallia whispered to herself.

* * *

Cagalli moved about noiselessly. Picking the lock to the door, Cagalli swung the door open and walked in. Her trusty torch brought illuminated her surroundings. The well-furnished living room. There were signs of struggle. The couch was overturned, the lamp was smashed to bits and there were droplets of blood on the white walls. Cagalli's eyes darted about the room. There lying in between the crevice of the wall, a small and thin needle. Cagalli fished out the needle and looked at it closely. Wiping the needle on a cloth, a greenish substance was seen. Her eyes widened with shock as she pushed the cloth into a container. Stuffing it roughly into her pocket, Cagalli slipped back into the night.

* * *

Athrun sat on the couch determined to win his battle against the sandman. Just then, the front door creaked open revealing an amber-eyed woman. Athrun jolted up upon hearing the noise. He heard soft footsteps pad across the floor. Just as Cagalli reached the door to the hallway leading to the bedrooms, the lights went on. To her dismay, a small squeak escaped her lips. 

"Where have you been?" Athrun asked glaring at the girl.

"Outside?" Cagalli answered.

"Please elaborate Miss Yula." Athrun said in a cold voice.

"I… I went out to investigate something…" Cagalli replied, surprised by his sudden iciness.

"Really? I doubt so…" Athrun said turning away from her.

"But I speak the truth!" Cagalli said, indignant.

"DO NOT LIE! I KNOW WHERE YOU WENT! YOU WENT BACK TO YOUR MASTER!" Athrun yelled, his face flushed in anger.

"I DID NOT! WHY DO YOU NOT BELIEVE WHAT I SAY?" Cagalli shouted back.

"I HEARD YOU! YOU WERE SO EAGER TO GET BACK TO HIM! TO THINK I TRUST YOU!" Athrun shouted.

"THAT IS ONLY YOUR ONE-SIDED THINKING YOU IDIOT!" Cagalli shot back.

"Trust is very fragile, once broken it is gone… Goodbye Cagalli, I never want to see you again…" Athrun hissed icily across the room.

"I thought that lovers could trust each other. Obviously you don't… So be it!" Cagalli fired back matching his coldness. With that, she slammed the door shut.

_

* * *

Don't leave me in all this pain _

_Don't leave me out in the rain_

Cagalli hated this pig-headed man.

_Come back and bring back my smile_

_Come and take these tears away_

She thought he loved her and yet he mistrusted her.

_I need your arms to hold me now_

_The nights are so unkind_

_Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_

Did she not prove her love?

_Un-break my heart_

_Say you'll love me again_

_Undo this hurt you caused_

_When you walked out the door_

_And walked out of my life_

_Un-cry these tears_

_I cried so many nights_

_Un-break my heart_

_My heart_

She betrayed her clan, turned against her Master and sisters.

_Take back that sad word good-bye_

_Bring back the joy to my life_

This fool still did not trust her. How could she be so stupid as to trust him!

_Don't leave me here with these tears_

_Come and kiss this pain away_

Cagalli looked at her acacias. She decided to move them into pots so she could look after them 24/7.

_I can't forget the day you left_

_Time is so unkind_

_And life is so cruel without you here beside me_

She could clearly see that the yellow acacia is withering the other one looked quite healthy.

_Un-break my heart_

_Say you'll love me again_

_Undo this hurt you caused_

_When you walked out the door_

_And walked out of my life_

_Un-cry these tears_

_I cried so many nights_

_Un-break my heart_

_My heart_

She reached out and touched a delicate petal softly with her finger tips.

_Don't leave me in all this pain_

_Don't leave me out in the rain_

_Bring back the nights when I held you beside me_

The petal broke off floating onto the floor. Cagalli stared at the petal, she could not take it.

_Un-break my heart_

_Say you'll love me again_

_Undo this hurt you caused_

She saw her heart slip out of Athrun's hands and shatter into pieces in front of her eyes. As a bonus, he stepped on the pieces, crushed them further and let her to pick and mend them herself.

_When you walked out the door_

_And walked out of my life_

_Un-cry this tears_

She could not stand the emotional pain.

_I cried so many, many nights_

_Un-break my_

Physical pain was nothing to her but the constant hurting of this incident plagued her.

_Un-break my heart oh baby_

_Come back and say you love me _

She looked at the petal sadly, unable to stop herself, a tear made its journey down her porcelain cheek.

_Un-break my heart_

_Sweet darlin'_

Like a snapped string of pearls, hot tears made their way down fast.

_Without you I just can't go on_

_Can't go on..._

She threw herself on the bed and clutched onto her comforters tightly as she sobbed her heart out.

* * *

Cagalli woke up with painful, puffy red eyes. It was one in the morning. She spent her night crying over the jerk. She cleaned her face and peeked out. Honestly, she felt scared. She feared to see Athrun and let him snicker behind her back. She tip-toed to his room and saw it wide open, his things gone. Cagalli bit her lip and forced her tears back. Good riddance! Cagalli walked over to the kitchen only to see Miriallia walking out of the door looking around as if there is someone looking at her. Strange! It usually takes a couple of cannons, someone screeching highly, a rocket launching, a tsunami, earthquake and a bucket of cold water to wake her at this time. Cagalli thought. An idea struck her and she smiled evilly. **

* * *

**

-END OF CHAPTER 11-


	12. Jokingly

**Chapter 12 – Jokingly**

**A/N: Revised…**

* * *

Miriallia moved silently on the street oblivious to the fact that she was being followed. A blonde moved briskly closing their distance. Miriallia was about to cross the road when she heard a twig snap behind her. The blonde let off a soft 'oops'. Miriallia whirled around, demanding an explanation from the blonde.

"YOU!" Miriallia cried out as soon as she saw the person.

"Hi? I saw you walking and decided to erm… talk to you about something." Dearka said scratching his head in embarrassment. (A/N: I'll bet my allowance that you thought it was Cagalli!)

"What? If it's those senseless conversations then I'm leaving!" Miriallia snapped, irritably.

"No, it's about Athrun… He came home yesterday… in a hurry" Dearka said.

"What? Did he tell you anything?" Miriallia asked, suspiciously.

"No, but he showed all the symptoms of a broken hearted man." Dearka said, pushing his imaginary glasses up.

"Really? Let's talk…" Miriallia said, gesturing towards a nearby eatery.

Dearka sat on the chair and looked at the woman sitting across him. There was something about her that interests him. She has this air of mystery around her that he feels the need to solve. Miriallia looked over at the violet-eyed man. True he is good-looking; his tanned skin brings out his eyes along with his unruly blond hair.

"So what's up with Athrun?" Miriallia asked.

"Well, it's like this…" Dearka said recounting yesterday's encounter.

**Flashback**

Athrun flung the door open. His face sweaty and red in anger. Not caring about waking people up, he slam the door shut. The sudden slam from their living room woke Dearka and Yzak up. Dearka moved curiously out of his door facing a very angry Yzak, who was muttering something about the idiocy of some people trying to wake people up in the middle of the night. They trudged down the stairs in time to see Athrun glaring at the air, a glass of wine in his hands.

"Athrun? Hey, are you alright you look… pissed…" Dearka said.

"Whatever…" Athrun mumbled angrily.

"You ass! What the hell is with you? Waking us up in the friggin middle of the night!" Yzak yelled.

"I'm tired so will you quit it!" Athrun shouted back. For a moment, Yzak looked taken aback. The Athrun he knew only countered him –that is to his irritation- witty remarks while he is the one yelling his head off. Dearka patted Athrun's shoulder. Signaling to him that they are not going to disturb him anymore. After which, Dearka and a very disgruntled Yzak left the living room.

**End of Flashback**

"That's it… Do you know what happened? I mean him living with you and your friend…" Dearka said, shifting uncomfortably.

"You mean Cagalli? I didn't see her yet… I'll look over her behavior…" Miriallia said.

"Let's meet here tomorrow after you 'spied' on her actions…" Dearka said nervously.

"Okay. Well, bye." Miriallia said leaving the eatery. Dearka froze.'Is that what I think it is? A… A… A Date! Wohoo! I got a date! I got a date! I got a date! I got a date! I got a date! I got a date! I got a date! I got a date! And below is the countless numbers of 'I got a date!' '

* * *

Cagalli sipped her tea as she awaited the return of her victim. A smile graced her lips as she thought of her plan. Just as she was going to wash her cup, Miriallia opened the door.

"Morning!" Miriallia said.

"You too! Miriallia can you please help me to get the newspaper?" Cagalli asked.

"Alright." Miriallia replied.

"Thanks Miriallia!" Cagalli said turning her head towards the sink to hide her smile. The moment Miriallia stepped out of the door; she slipped and fell on top a skateboard. The impact of her fall moved the skateboard down the steep stairs. The skateboard stopped on the curb, sending her flying in the air. Result? Miriallia in melted chocolate. She stood up, her face twisted with disgust and fury. The gooey substance dripped from her hair and arms and made her movements slow as she walked to the back door. She twisted the knob and pushed it open. A bucket of sprinkles landed on Miriallia. Daring to take another step towards Cagalli, a bucket of cream landed on top of her head. Cagalli suppressed her laughter, glided over and dumped some cherries on top.

"Viola! A masteurpiez! I call it 'Miriallia Ah La Chocolate Cake'" Cagalli said putting on a fake French accent.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Miriallia screamed her face red with fury as Cagalli darted up the stairs a wide smile on her face.

* * *

A girl with lightning blue hair and neon green eyes suppressed a whimper as she backed away. Two women clad in a black suit, lunged at her. The girl swung a fist into one of them and kneed the other. Before she could take advantage of their pain, one of them threw ten darts at her. The almost invisible dart penetrated her skin and stopped in her bloodstream. Poison coated on it immediately took effect. The girl visibly paled and started to swagger. Her eyes were dazed and unfocused. Clumsily, she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper lying on the table. She forced herself to keep her hand steady as she scrawled on the word 'Black Enemy'. The pen fell to the ground with a loud sound before darkness finally claimed her.

"She is killed Mistress." A harsh voice said.

"Good, very good. Now for the next one. Remember the best has to be left as the last." An icy voice said.

"Why Mistress? If I kill the best then I know that I can easily kill the rest." asked the other voice.

"Ah… Imagine the impeccable pleasure issued into your brain that the best was killed off knowing that efforts to struggle are futile? Can you smell and feel the pleasure, young one? A small information, use something close and important to her, it confirms much more pleasure to see the helplessness in her eyes." The voice explained, letting out a high pitched laugh.

"I believe I can Mistress… Thank you for your enlightenment."

"Your next target is the intelligent one. Now go and don't disappoint me."

"I won't Mistress." The voice replied as a figure walked out of the room.

**

* * *

**

-END OF CHAPTER 12-


	13. Facade

**Chapter 13 – Façade**

**A/N: Revised…**

* * *

Cagalli enjoyed her whole day when she saw 'Miriallia the Candy'. Miriallia hollered at Cagalli and ignored her there after. Nothing to do, Cagalli busied herself by watching television.

This cousin of the dinosaurs shows the amazing ability of courtship by… **Click** "It's not even spring! What courtship? Urgh!"

Having a hard time cooking? Well you can try this delicious 'Sweet Heart Bread Sticks' is your cure for difficult boyfriend stomachs… **Click** "Who gives a damn about their stomachs? My stomach is more important! Stupid show for stupid purposes!"

Oh Juliet my love… **Click **"It's not Valentines Day! Show this corny show somewhere else before I barf!"

This shop sells nice presents for couples… **Click** "Argh! Who wants to buy your lousy stuff? It is a total waste of money!"

Come for this challenge with your soul mate and win… **Click** "Who needs a soul mate along to split the money? Only idiots do that!"

Welcome to the 'Superstar!' Today, Catharine brings, 'My Heart Will Go On' from… **Click** "GET A ROOM TO SING THE BULLSHIT OF A SONG! Makes me want to puke you know! Be more considerate!"

What to buy for your lover… **Click** "I don't give a god-damned thought about a gift for sickos!"

A red rose signifies 'Love'… **Bam!** "I don't give a furry rat's ass about what a freaking flower means!"

"Cagalli, the television is innocent…" Miriallia said quietly.

"Wha?" Cagalli said, clueless. Miriallia gestured at the rubble over the place where the television used to be.

"Oh my precious! Who did this to you?" Cagalli moaned looking at the rubble sadly. Miriallia sweat dropped and left shaking her head.

Cagalli looked at the newspaper since she killed her precious television.

* * *

Plant Daily09.12.2800 Pg 1 of 20

**Another Death?**

Yesterday morning, local milkman, as usual, left milk bottles on the doorstep of a house in Peridot Lane. "I smelt a disgusting stench coming from the house. And I immediately informed the police. Never let down my guard after the murder at Ruby Street." Says Mr. Rick Simms, the 33 year old milkman.

"The owner, Miss Azurite Navajo, was killed with a reason, unknown. It was just like the murder case from Ruby Lane. There were traces of struggle but nothing was stolen. I urge all citizens to lock their doors and not go out alone after dark." says 38 year old superintendent, Mr. Kent.

* * *

Cagalli visibly paled as she staggered slightly. 'Someone is eliminating us… One by one… just like the murder case from Ruby Lane… were traces of struggle… nothing was stolen… Someone… Who? Who has such enmity with us? Aren't they supposed to be dead? Who? What happened?'

* * *

Somewhere in a small place, two people sit together… scheming…

"I know the problem"

"What is it?"

-Whispers and murmurs-

"It's not a lost cause we have got to patch them up!"

"I have got the perfect plan."

* * *

In another place, two others do the same thing…

"I want her punishment to be the worse of them all!"

"How?"

"I want her torn apart. It's the worst way to kill someone slowly. I want her hurt physically and emotionally!"

"Ah, I have the solution to that…"

* * *

Auburn tresses swayed as amber eyes scanned over the mass of working people. She made her way quickly over to the forensic room. She put on gloves and opened one single zipped bag.

* * *

Cagalli was on thinking of her next step in this dangerous game. Being engrossed in the thought, she bumped into someone, mumbling a sorry she looked up to… A certain blue-haired, green-eyed man.

**Athrun Zala.**

His cold eyes swept over her as he brushed pass with a pretty pink-haired girl with cold blue eyes. She smirked at Cagalli before flicking her hair and walked pass her deliberately bumping into her.

The unexpected bump caused her to fall. Pain etched clearly across her face as blood gushed out of the cuts. Anger blazed in her eyes as she glared at the couple. A homicidal aura radiated from her as she made her way back to her house. _The slut could drown herself in the amount of make-up she piled on her face alone. Those skimpy clothes reveal way too much flesh for my taste. What am I doing? Criticizing the slut of course! Why? Because… Because, NO ONE PUSHES CAGALLI YULA AROUND! _Cagalli thought furiously.

* * *

Miriallia enjoyed the silence in the house while sipping her tea. It was such a nice day, look at the sky so serene, the grass so fresh, sun so bright, clouds so carefree, wind so melodious, tea so lovely, chair so comfortable and Cagalli so angry.

Cagalli sat down on the chair clumsily applying some ointment on her cuts. Miriallia just observed her ranting under her breath. It was something about a bitch with a stick stuck up her ass, a guy with an IQ of 10 since he flushed three-quarters of his brain down the toilet.

"Cagalli, you killing the cushion." Miriallia said as she sipped her tea.

"Wha?" Cagalli asked, clueless. She glanced down and saw the velvet cushion twisted into a weird shape in her hands.

"Ha-ha… a slip of my hands…" Cagalli explained nervously.

"Why are you acting like this? Is it because of something or… more specifically… SOMEONE?" Miriallia asked calmly.

"Nope." Cagalli replied looking at her nails. Inside, her heart was pounding against her chest so hard she was sure it would jump out.

"Are you sure? You can tell me everything you know?" Miriallia said looking at Cagalli straight in the eyes.

"I am!" Cagalli declared, her mind was numb with nervousness.

"I'm going to nurse my cuts." Cagalli said walking to her room, she could feel Miriallia's unwavering gaze at the back of her head. She shivered mentally. Sure she was her friend but something tells her she knew about her and Athrun. Athrun? Back to first name basis? Screw that! Damn that Zala!

**

* * *

**

-END OF CHATER 13-


	14. Resolutions

**Chapter 14 – Resolutions**

_A/N:_ **REVISED...**

* * *

Closing the door behind her, Cagalli collapsed in a heap on the floor. She was so sure that Miriallia was going to interrogate her! _Screw this! Damn you Ath… Zala! If only you trusted me! But I have to thank you for letting me see you true colors! _Cagalli was sure that the little performance out there had a purpose. Miriallia is up to something and it is not a pretty thing. Cagalli grimaced. She was sure that her acting skills had improved. Hell! Her drama classes were not a drag after all. If her teacher were here she would have shed tears of joy. All these years, Cagalli had refused to like acting. She had always tried to change her point of view. _Maybe after this I should consider going into the movie business? _

Cagalli slumped to the floor. At her sanctuary, she let all her barriers down. Her emotions get into her brain and affect her. Cagalli broke down. She was not sure if she could keep up with this façade. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she slid down. She poured her soul out. Her sadness, dismay, depression, anger. She remembered all those happy moments of truth. Her smiles to him were genuine and sincere. Her tears flowed on, sadness shone in her glassy eyes. Her show to the world was all a charade. He caught her in a vulnerable state. Her secret was with him. He could blackmail her. If only she remembered her Master's teachings. Maybe she could ask for forgiveness? Relearn the ways of having a 'Still heart'…… Ha-ha… What a joke… Who was she kidding? She was a disgrace. A humiliation. An outcast…

White hot tears that could have outmatched the Colorado River found their way down the familiar path of out of her almond-shaped eyes, high cheekbones, rosy cheeks and off her firm chin. Those lively russet eyes that appeared during his stay were gone. The callous shells came back; void of emotions. Eyes were the windows of a person's souls. You can tell what a person is feeling through their eyes. Her eyes were cold like Antarctica, emotionless.

Athrun had crushed her dignity and made her swallow her pride then walked all over her. Her throat constricted tightly, her heart gave her a dull empty ache all over her body. Her world was black, a nice dark shade of black.

Were those times they spent false? A hoax? Did he know of her when he said he loves her? Did he do that to mock her? Was all these a LIE? Slowly a red mist invaded her senses and let her see the truth of his actions. His stares of adoration, her blushes, it was all a nice fat joke to find some entertainment. If not why would he be dating so fast after the 'Dark Incident'?

So that was it! He was seeking some fun out of her! As a kunoichi… No… Ex-kunoichi of the Purple Blossoms, she vows to take revenge… Goodbye, to crybaby Cagalli and Hello, to Cagalli the toughie. Cagalli feeling disgusted to what she found out, decided to take a hot bath to relax.

* * *

Black hair whipped around her face as she looked at the newspaper. A frown found its way up to her face. Grey eyes skimmed the newspaper quickly, highlighting several points that she has to take care of. 

"Nagase… Azurite… What is going on?" she mumbled.

"It has to be connected… Both of you were kunoichis like me… But what? What connect the both of you?" she wondered to herself. Grabbing a piece of paper, she scribbled down a heading:

Similarities

Nagase: Naginata trainer. Rank 9; senior kunoichi.

Azurite: Acupuncture teacher. Rank 9; senior kunoichi

Cases worked together: Pink Flamingo case, Musical Wonder case, High Mighty Case, Project Elimination, Project TBW

_Emery Anon NEVER GIVES UP!_ She thought with valor. Elegant black eyebrows met at a frown once again before her cell rang.

"Emery speaking."

"I'm watching you Anon."

"Wh… Who are you?"

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Wait who are you?"

"Duuuuuuuu."

"Whoever you are, you will never scare one of the Purple Blossoms!" Emery said quietly.

"I am going to find out the connection. If not this nagging feeling in my guts would never stop!" she said, her eyes full of determination.

Neon green eyes stared at a blonde who was currently wolfing down her lunch quickly.

* * *

"Don't you think we should give them a sign or something?" she sighed. 

"You know the rules, Azurite. No helping the mortals." Nagase replied annoyed. A small red glow approached them. Azurite reached her pale hand over to it and it exploded a parchment with neat handwriting scribbled on it.

_Azurite-san… Nagase-san… I will remember you always. Don't worry I will avenge you! I never had the chance to say it to you because I was just too stubborn and hard-headed. Thank you Azurite-san for you dedication in teaching me acupuncture even when I'm a total dunce when it comes to this and you know I hate to admit that I suck in this! Nagase-san although I never told you so, you are one of those people whom I admire because you take life as it comes not to mention your constant drilling… I hated it… But I thank you for it… Please bless me the power to kill off the jackass who killed you both… Oh and remember to let me have a piece of Ath… Zala when I'm done. Arigato!_

_Azurite, Nagase where ever you are heaven or hell. I promise you this; I will find out about your death and let justice be served. Kunoichi Style. Let me solve this quickly! I know cannot stand life without your annoying and crappy speech about some stuff Nagase, I swear will listen to it attentively without snoring… Azurite I promise I will eat all your horrible cooking in heaven when I go there myself. Is it nice up there? _

_Please let her heart be healed. Though I cannot deny that I will inflict worse damage to her than anything. Please let her find love again. Let me have the strength to protect her the way she did way back. Bless me from above sensei Nagase, Azurite…_

"What the hell did you mean by _boring and crappy speech_? I swear I'll strangle you when you're up here Emery." Nagase hissed as her ruby eyes narrowed.

"Oh Nagase-chan, don't get upset. I'm not even upset about her thoughts on my cooking even though it's heavenly." Azurite said.

"It parallels with a garbage mountain." Nagase muttered.

"What? Anyway… Shouldn't we help them? Give them something? Anything?" Azurite asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"What about the rules………" Nagase said

"But Nagase-chan! They are good people they don't deserve it! I've seen it in the Hall of Living Light." Azurite said, tears falling from her soft green eyes.

"Well the rule did state that: _None is allowed to have any direct form of communication with mortals. That includes dreams, notes and speech._" Nagase said deep in thought.

"We could send a messenger! We aren't communicating directly right?" Azurite asked.

"They listed it down here too: _Don't even think about messengers! Their banned………_ SCREW THAT! I GIVE A DAMN! OKAY SO WE ARE GOING TO DO THIS!" Nagase said, angrily. She clapped her hands together and muttered an incantation under her breath.

A dim glow of gold erupted from the darkness. As fast as it appeared, it went away. There lying on the table is a………

_

* * *

_

**-END OF CHAPTER 14-**


	15. Explanations

**Chapter 15** – Explanations 

_A/N: Sorry I'm being very irresponsible by updating at a **very **late time. Please accept my humblest apology. **Gomen!**_

* * *

Miriallia felt like suffocating under pressure of the tension in the room. She squirmed uneasily under the silence. She took a small timid peek at Cagalli who was sitting across her. The blonde had her head down but it was not impossible to know how she felt. Waves of anger and disappointment rolled off her skin and every wave made her feel guilty. **Flashback**

Miriallia bowed one last time at Yakashi before she exited the room and into the hallway. She paused only to take a look at the door. She shuddered inwardly. Miriallia was about to move away when a cold laugh rang in the room. The laugh that chilled her to the bones. Miriallia felt puzzled. The laugh was in a higher pitch than Master Yakashi's. This laugh belonged to a female. Curious, she pressed her ear onto the door hoping to hear more of what was the commotion inside the room.

"Hahahahaha Yakashi it's simply ingenious! The little wench will pay for doing this to my clan." The same voice said.

"Of course Lady Marionette." Miriallia felt shock pulsing through her body at Master Yakashi's voice.

"Getting her heartbroken by tipping of that Campbell girl is wondrous. Not only that, turning her only shoulder for comfort against her is simply going to break her soul into tiny little pieces. Thereafter, we are going to swoop in for the kill! Hahahahahahaha!" the woman's voice said in fake sadness. Miriallia stilled she was shocked speechless.

Unwilling to find out more of the horrendous plot, Miriallia turned and ran. She ran out of the hallway and into the Main Hall. She collided into another person. Looking up, Miriallia only saw two sad, anger-filled and disappointed eyes. Amber eyes. The amber eyes of Cagalli Yula. The kunoichi who betrayed the Purple Blossoms. Her friend. Miriallia opened her mouth to ask of her appearance. But a wave of dismissal stopped her. Miriallia hoped that she did not know of her purpose being here. Their walk home was in the company of silence.

**End of Flashback**

Miriallia wasn't stupid. She knew that Cagalli found out of her mission and that was what Miriallia was afraid of. The Cagalli she knew would have blown her top than stay quiet … _Maybe the break up with Athrun made her lose a few marbles? Not possible… _Cagalli's voice broke her out of her own thoughts. Miriallia dared a small peek at her face. The blonde's ambers eyes were focused on her with such intensity that Miriallia bent her head.

"Why?" Cagalli asked, her amber eyes betrayed no emotion as she spoke in a harsh whisper.

"I… I had to… He gave me no room for any arguments…" Miriallia stammered nervously.

"I suppose so. Even so… why would you betray me?" Cagalli asked again her eyes still focused on Miriallia's head.

"Cagalli you are a kunoichi too! Surely you remember how he would have dealt with me if I declined," Miriallia replied indignantly raising her eyes to meet amber ones.

"Listen Cagalli, I was stalling time for you too! With me pacifying him, you would be safe. You would be alive! Please understand Cagalli! I did it for your sake!" Miriallia continued before Cagalli could reply. Cagalli stared bewilderedly at Miriallia then lowered her head.

"I know you are still hurting over the break up with Zala. But that doesn't mean everyone you know will turn their backs on you!" Miriallia reasoned, desperately wringing her hands out. Then, she noticed Cagalli's shoulders shaking slightly. Miriallia stared at the figure of the blonde before realizing that the blonde was breaking down. She moved towards Cagalli ready to comfort her when a chuckle infiltrated her senses. _Huh?_ Miriallia thought, her eye brow quirking upwards. Then Cagalli started laughing at Miriallia, who was, still confused.

"Miriallia, we lived together for 18 years. As comrades, friends and sisters. Our bond is strong. I know you. You would never betray me. I was just making use of my acting skills." Cagalli explained to an outraged Miriallia.

"What! You idiot!" Miriallia exclaimed as she tackled Cagalli to the ground.

* * *

Dearka stared at the man in front of him. 

"Are you sure you're Athrun?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes! Now let me in!" Athrun said his eyes flashing in annoyance.

Dearka studied Athrun across his coffee table. His usual prefect blue hair was sticking out in places, his flawless complexioned had a grayish tinge in it; his green eyes were a little blood-shot, a few days worth of stubble worked its way on his chin. And his breath?

"Want a breath-mint? It smells liketrash." Dearka asked helpfully.

"I just need a place to stay." Athrun said.

"Why? Your perfect girlfriend's stalking you?" Dearka asked his a hint of amusement.

"How... Never mind… Please? She's driving me crazy! Athrun is my hair nice? Is this dress nice? Oh, look at me! Is there anything new you see?" Athrun imitated.

"In short you broke up with her and she started stalking you. The almighty chairman of Plant." A voice said laughter in his voice.

"Yzak? You evil place stealing attempter. Why are you here?" Athrun asked.

"Nice to see you too! You wreak of a chairman." Yzak replied dryly.

"So, you want to clean up?" Dearka asked stepping in before things get rough.

"Yeah… I look, feel and smell like shit." Athrun said. The moment he went into the bathroom, Yzak plopped down on the seat beside Dearka and sipped his tea.

"He is going bananas over a girl." Yzak said simply.

_

* * *

A/N: Forgive me! I'll update earlier? PLEASE? R&R! _


	16. Identification

**Chapter 16 – Identification**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

_A/N: Sorry for the late update! Please leave a review! **IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED**! I'm already quite pissed that no one reviewed my other fic's chapter 2… I apologize for my sudden ranting. Please read on._

_**WARNING: **The contents of this chapter might make some of you angered. If you are a Catholic, **PLEASE don't kill me!**_

* * *

Miriallia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She was thinking of a way to tell Cagalli of the recent development in Purple Blossoms. She chewed on her lower lip nervously. Cagalli sat on her favourite couch clutching to her mug of tea. She eyed her companion sitting across her. 

"Just tell me Mir." Cagalli said bluntly taking a sip from her hot tea. Miriallia snapped out of her inner battle and swallowed dryly.

"You do know I'm your enemy right?" Miriallia asked.

"Before you caught me, I overheard Master Y and another person discussing something in the room." Miriallia continued having seen Cagalli nod her head.

"Let me guess they were discussing about me?" Cagalli asked stirring her tea.

"Yes… and it isn't pretty…" Miriallia added darkly. Cagalli quirked an eyebrow. Urging Miriallia to continue.

"Master Y's accomplice, a woman, said that she tipped a girl off to tell Athrun and she wanted to turn me against you… to break your spirit then kill you…" Miriallia continued.

"Who is she?" Cagalli asked. Her brow furrowing slightly.

"I think its Lady Marionette or something…" Miriallia replied.

Cagalli's face paled slightly upon hearing the name. Miriallia looked at Cagalli curiously sensing her discomfort for this new development.

"Mir, you remember the day Maria and Fae died?" Cagalli asked quietly. Miriallia nodded sadly remembering their deaths.

"I found out later on that one clan tipped off Tom Raphael and to add salt to our dignity, Miyu, our own friend, is a traitor. Greed has blinded her and she joined that clan. Spilling our secrets and missions. That clan is the Sombra Títere Clan. This clan is known for its profession in toxins and the use of puppets as a 'premonition call'." Cagalli revealed. Cagalli waited for the information to sink in. Seeing Miriallia pale and her bottom lip tremble slightly, Cagalli continued.

"Being the hot-head that I was, I went on a one-person search party to hunt her down. I found their lair without any sweat. Can you believe that they have an online puppet-making website? Anyway, I was extremely pissed off with her clan so I planted bombs all around their lair and blew it off the face of the planet. To cover up, I sprayed a message: 'Catholics must die!' to let them think it was a terrorist attack." Cagalli explained trying lighten the atmosphere. Miriallia could not help but smile slightly at Cagalli's choice of words.

"I now believe that this Lady Marionette is Miyu and she is extracting revenge on me." Cagalli said gravely. The blonde breathed deeply before lifting her head. Miriallia saw the renewed determination in those amber eyes. Though one-thing still bothers her…

"Yakashi used to be a player in his younger days." Cagalli said suddenly making Miriallia jump slightly. She quirked an eye brow that this topic.

"The result of his ways was Miyu." Cagalli continued. Miriallia felt her jaw drop.

"B… but… Miyu and Yakashi look nothing alike… not that it's bad or anything. But them as father and daughter? It's so… so…" Miriallia stammered.

"Gross! I know. That's what I felt when I found out." Cagalli replied. Her face contorted in disgust. Miriallia felt giddy at the news Cagalli just dished out on her.

* * *

Athrun sat around the table looking at Yzak and Dearka squabbling over insignificant things. He remembered him and Cagalli doing the same thing. Squabbling over who should be using the bathroom or cooking the dishes. _Athrun Zala! What part of **break-up** do you not understand?_ Athrun chided himself inwardly. He eyed the mug of tea sitting quietly on the table. An image of Cagalli listening to music while enjoying a book with a mug of hot tea entered his mind. _I need something to distract myself._ Athrun thought desperately. He reached over to the radio and switched it on. 

"Next up, Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata." A cool voice said. With that, a sad melody filled the whole room…

_Crap… _Athrun messaged his temple. He caught the looks Yzak and Dearka were giving him. He knew what they wanted to know.

**Flashback**

Athrun was walking down the office corridors when he saw a flash of pink hair. _NO! NOT HER!_ Athrun screamed inwardly. He dodged into the storage room quickly. _It was her! The evil thing that locked itself to his arm every time it sees him! His poor arm would feel numb for hours! NO! I have to call in sick today then! Besides it's time I got a day off! _Athrun thought hopefully. He typed a message to the high council then positioned his finger directly above send button. Who was he kidding? He gets glared at for going to the toilet for five minutes. No way was he going to get a day off. Athrun sighed dejectedly. His finger was forced to head for the delete button instead.

Checking for what seems like the hundredth time, Athrun cautiously approached the evil looking door. He raised his shaking hand and reached for the handle. When…

"Athrun! My darling! There you are! I've been looking for you every where!" a high-pitched "sweet" voice (as Athrun presumes she wants to make it seem like) said. The voice made his goose bumps rise.

"Er… Hello, Mia." Athrun replied. _I swear she has a homing device on me!_

"Tell me Athrun do I look different today?" Mia asked getting into a pose for effect.

"Erm…New shoes?" Athrun replied hesitantly.

"No! It's the hair style! Anyway, I heard you have a rather secretive friend right? I think you should keep an eye on her. I think she might be a spy from the Atlantic Federation. Oh! Look at the time! I must not be late for my facial appointment! Bye, Athrun-pie!" Mia said before leaving Athrun rather puzzled about her advice.

**End of Flashback**

_

* * *

A/N: Now the identification and certain reasons are out, what's next? _


	17. Approaching

**Chapter 17 – Approaching**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

_A/N: Don't you think it's time I fulfilled the rating? Special thanks to reviewers! This one's dedicated for you all! R&R! _

* * *

"And?" Dearka questioned raising an eye brow. 

"I blew up on her when I found out that she went out secretly without telling me." Athrun admitted quietly.

"You DOLT! You believed that disgusting parasite? How much dumber can you get?" Yzak screeched, nearly slapping his face at the sheer idiocy.

"I was…" Athrun started.

"There's no need to explain to us. You were doubtful. You need to trust each other to make the relationship last!" Dearka interrupted.

"But!"

"But you didn't even give her a chance to explain! You are selfish Zala!" A feminine voice screeched at the hallway.

"Miriallia? What are you doing here?" Dearka asked incredulously.

"You told me where the spare key was, you idiot!" Miriallia replied while glaring at Athrun.

"She never bothered to tell me where she was going!" Athrun retorted angrily.

"Doesn't it ever occur to you she doesn't want to implicate you?" Miriallia hissed narrowing her eyes dangerously at Athrun.

As quick as his temper came, it went away. Replaced by guilt. Athrun wanted to kick himself. Why hadn't he thought of that? Why did he believe Mia Campbell's words? How could he doubt her when she poured her heart out to him? He was the selfish bloody idiot. He had to apologize and beg her forgiveness. Would she accept him? Would she forgive him? Could she find it in her heart to do so? Athrun hoped it would work out between the both of them…

WAIT A MINUTE! How? How did Yzak and Dearka find out? Athrun turned towards the two and glared at full force. Dearka smiled sheepishly while Yzak smirked arrogantly.

"I was angry at you for blowing up! It's my job!" Yzak mumbled the latter part.

"So he tried to poison you with the bottle of mosquito spray under the sink." Dearka continued.

"What! I secretly hid my 15 year old red wine there! How could you?" Athrun moaned sadly.

"I didn't know! Besides, if I had known, I wouldn't have it wasted on you! So I made you drink the 'mosquito poison' which is also called 'Wake-up 101'!" Yzak explained hotly.

"What? So it was to poison me? Not to keep me awake?" Athrun said, outraged.

"Chill dude! Then you got drunk while Mr. I-AM-A-GENIUS over here started dancing in circles. I heard you talking in your sleep. So Yzak and I just got the information out of you." Dearka replied sheepishly.

* * *

Cagalli was mortified by the news she received. Her lifelong mentor and teacher was just murdered just like the rest. Emery Anon was found dead being savagely mutilated this morning. Judging by the way the decomposition had set in; she was dead for about four days or so. Cagalli slammed her fist down on the table so forcefully that it shook. Cagalli Yula had failed to warn her of the impending danger. Cagalli felt ashamed and angry. She wanted to rip her hair out in the midst of it too. Fighting back her urge, she walked briskly towards the door. She grabbed her black trench coat on her way and groped in her jeans pocket for the keys. 

Cagalli felt her anger increase by tenfold. Emery's death was her fault and now this? She felt her mouth tighten into a stubborn line when the uninvited stranger stood at her door.

"What are you doing here?" Cagalli spat at Athrun.

"I'm here to explain. Please Cagalli just," Athrun said.

"Explain what? Explain to me how much of a fool I am for trusting you? Or explaining your new flame?" Cagalli snarled.

"New flame? I never had one! Not after you. Please! I was foolish for not believing you!" Athrun replied desperately.

"I need not hear your useless explanations since I have better things to do." Cagalli hissed shoving past him roughly. In his desperation to make her stay, Athrun grabbed her arm and slanted his mouth against hers. His teeth gently nipping at her full lower lip silently seeking entrance. Cagalli struggled and tried to get out of his hold but his grip on her was strong. His scent and nearness was also intoxicating her, she was trained to handle these situations but why can she push him away? She knew she was loosing her control. It snapped completely when his tongue traced over her lips.

He stepped closer and managed to snake an arm behind her to clutch at her nape while the other one rested on the small of her back pulling her closer to him. He felt Cagalli lock her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. Her mouth was everything he remembered. Delightfully warm and sinfully soft. His mind exploded when she entwined her tongue around his and rubbed sensually. He felt her hands slide into his hair and tug ever so gently. Their tongues still locked in a heated battle for dominance.

He drew back slowly having proved his point. He felt her lay her face against his chest, and sigh. He sensed the confused pool of thoughts in her head but chose to keep quiet. He willed her to understand how he felt… no, feel about her.

Cagalli never expected herself to respond to him. She thought this man was long gone banished from her mind. Still his shadow stayed. Cagalli knew that one small part of her still loved him but she refused to entertain it. She knew how he felt from both the kiss and the look in his eyes. They were silently pleading her, willing her to understand. And she did. But, she still hasn't forgiven him about the break-up. Yes, she understood his love and regrets but that doesn't mean she was going to welcome him with open arms that easily. For that, he has to prove it to her. Cagalli pushed past him and walked away. Her face darkened slightly at the fact that she had to make a little trip to Emery's house.

Athrun knew that part of her had forgiven him but a woman such as her needed things more than a kiss. How did he know? If she were over him, she would have gave a good kick right where the sun doesn't shine. Then scream in his face and storm off. Athrun chuckled lightly at his thoughts. He would have a hard time getting her back. And strangely, he looked forward to it.

_

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Nice? Good? Sucks? Gimme a review! _


	18. Alliance

**Chapter 18 - Alliance**

_A/N: I know that this late update is evil. I have 4 tests revolving around Math and Chinese. Both not the best of my subjects. So my mom banned me from the com. I had to use my friend's. Forgive me. Enjoy!_

**SHAMELESS ADVERTIZING**

Hey people! I just released two new fics! All with our favorite couple in it! Catch it and review me! They are:

**Killjoy **& **Femelle Guerrier**

* * *

Cagalli paced around in the room. She has this feeling in her gut. It's telling her to ready her forces and demolish Lady Marionette. Problem is, Lady Marionette has large forces compared to her own. Then, a thought struck her. Her forces consisted of herself and Miriallia. But wherever Miriallia goes Dearka follows. With Dearka dragging him, an irritated Yzak joins. Besides that, Athrun… The idiot… _He's sure to join._ Cagalli thought confidently. It was a vicious cycle. Cagalli needed more people to help her. Not just any people, it has to be people with wit, courage, loyalty and above all, has the mindset of revenge. She needs people who hate Marionette's guts. She asked Miriallia to help locate and get enemies of Marionette. Besides that, she had Yzak and Dearka to help her secure this mansion into their headquarters. Being trained in handling computerized things during their military service, it should be of little problem to them. 

Cagalli, had a much harder task at hand. To persuade many old retired kunoichis in Purple Blossoms to come over to her side. It would take all she's got and learnt as an ex-ninja. Why in fact would she want them on her side? For one thing, these Kunoichis are very traditional on the concept of being a ninja. That means, honor and loyalty to the clan is a must. Since Yakashi betrayed the whole clan by siding with an outside clan, he is more of a traitor than she would ever be. Cagalli also made a mental note to drop by the slums of Plant. She was sure that some of her faithful contacts could help her.

* * *

Miriallia prepared herself for the worst. She knew this day would come but who would have known it would be so fast. She stepped towards the porch of the Japanese house and hesitantly pressed the bell. She tried to calm her hammering heart as she plastered a small smile for the owner. _It is going to be a loooong day._

* * *

Yzak wanted to rip his hair out. He was downright angry, pissed, outraged, furious… you name it. Oh, and above all, irritated as hell. The cause of his on-the-verge volcanic eruption is an oh-so-innocent man called Dearka Elthman. The annoying blonde, in Yzak's perspective, is yapping about his so-called relationship with Miriallia. Yzak tried to keep his shaking hands from finding Dearka's neck. He rubbed his temple as he restrained his inner-demon from killing Dearka and help rid the world of yet another annoying yapping blonde. Yzak remembered the bet Athrun made with him. He quoted the god-forsaken sentence in his head: 

"**I bet you can't stand working with him for our mission." **

Yzak is determined to keep himself from murdering the blonde. He sighed. _It is going to be a loooong day._

* * *

Athrun chuckled to himself as he watched Cagalli struggle to persuade the kunoichis they were all around 40 but he could see that they were still strong and could break his bones if they wanted to. He muffled a chuckle threatening to come out. Cagalli glared at him. 

"Let me show you how it's done." Athrun offered. Cagalli stared at him coldly before muttering a "whatever." He fixed a broad smile on his face as he stepped in front of the woman. The persuasion ended somewhat quickly but nevertheless with an agreement on both sides. Cagalli fixed her death glare on him as they drove towards the second house. Athrun winced inwardly as she cast another glare in his direction. He sighed mentally. _It is going to be a loooong day._

* * *

Marionette narrowed her eyes. So the twerps found out. No matter. It would not obstruct her conquest of her very rival. Cagalli Yula Attha. In fact, it would make this game much more exciting and dangerous. Marionette smiled cruelly at the thought. It would bring her much more satisfaction. She licked her blood-red lips as she imagined drawing a knife over Cagalli's pale neck. She shivered with pleasure when she imagined the feel of Cagalli's hot blood all over her hands. The rush of adrenaline will be much enjoyed. 

They think could win. Marionette laughed. She would be the one to finish them and squash them like the bugs they are. Marionette faced her companions in this conquest. They were afraid of her. She could feel their fear coming towards her. She smiled and stood. It would only be a matter of time before they knew what they will be up against. Marionette clenched her fist and stepped out into the sunlight. **They will die.** And she would make sure of that.

* * *

Cagalli stepped into the bar at the shady alleyway. She walked towards the bartender and ordered her drink. 

"Wine. Cold red wine. Get it quick." Cagalli ordered. The bartender raised an eyebrow before inspecting her face. His face lit up with a smile.

"Cagalli! It has been a long time." His heavy Scottish accent lacing his warm words.

"Jacques. It has been a long time hasn't it?" Cagalli asked as she hugged the tall man.

"My have you grown from the wee lass I took care of." Jacques replied as he took out a bottle of red wine and poured it in her cup.

"I knew you will remember me." Cagalli said as she accepted the wine.

"Who could forget your death glares and childish screamin? Besides, you're the only person who wanted cold red wine." Jacques explained fondly as he patted her head. Cagalli pouted a bit at her messed up hair.

"Jacques, I need help." She said seriously looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Alright. I have the newest models of machinery imported here. I also received a new shipment of knives. I'm sure you can find somethin there." Jacques said as he passed her the keys. Cagalli thanked him before walking into the dark room.

* * *

A/N: R&R! 


	19. Entanglements

**Chapter19 – Entanglements**

_A/N: Sorry for the late update. I just returned from my camp and I updated only today. Sorry for the long wait! **ENJOY! **_

**SHAMELESS ADVERTIZING**

Hey people! I just released two new fics! All with our favorite couple in it! Catch it and review me! They are:

**Killjoy **& **Femelle Guerrier**

I must admit, **Killjoy** is somewhat long-winded and boring in the first few chapters. But the plot thickens as it goes by…

* * *

Athrun watched her sleep. Her face was drawn into a peaceful slumber. Somehow, she seemed more child-like in sleep. He watched as the light breeze grazed over her face and made her hair flap slightly. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest. He watched her mumble incoherent things as she turned over to find a more comfortable position. He sighed and closed the door after himself as he walked out. He does not know what to do; to win her back. Athrun clenched his fist in frustration. _He needed her. Darn it!_ He needed to win back her trust and maybe even more…

* * *

Miriallia almost smiled when Dearka tried impressing her by making breakfast. **Almost smiled. **She watched in silence as the blonde fumbled with the stove as if it were the most complex machinery there is. She found her self muffling the sounds that threatened to surface as she watched him giving up with a comical expression on his face. God! What is happening to her? Her blue-green eyes followed him as he walked to the refrigerator and took out ten eggs. She watched closely as he cracked one of the eggs open and carefully let the insides spill into the bowl. Everything went smoothly. Until he slipped on a forgotten piece of eggshell and brought the whole bowl of eggs toppling on his head. Miriallia could not suppress the giggles that erupted out of her mouth. Giggles turned to snorts which turned into bouts of laughter. Happy laughter. She laughed till her eyes tear and her stomach ached. It has been a long time since she laughed with such openness. _It was not forced. It was carefree._ What she was not able to see was the small smile etched on the egg-covered blonde's face.

* * *

Yzak sat on the window sill of his room watching the clouds move by. He remembered that his mother used to watch clouds with him when he was younger. He would sit on her lap and stare at the clouds in wonderment. They would debate what shape each cloud took. Whoever who won, get an ice-cream. Of course, it was always he who won. But his mother would still have that smile on her face. _The youthful innocence._ It was lost when she died along with his father in a car crash that only he had survived. His world and innocence had died along with them. Everything he loved was gone. Yzak closed his eyes in remembrance of his mother. He had a goal. Another source of light in his world of darkness. A certain someone whom he had the determination to protect. But she disappeared twelve years ago. He was determined to find her and protect her. He would make sure of that. He would never watch his light fade away anymore.

* * *

Cagalli awoke. She stretched like a cat before jumping up and getting dressed. She was so tired yesterday. She ran down the stair two by two. She shouted her greeting to Miriallia who was wiping away traces of what seems like tears off her face. Cagalli ignored the fact. She had much more important things to do. She walked around the market casually. She stopped in front of a fruit stall and asked for a dozen peaches and plums to be delivered to the mansion. She was looking at the fish when something caught her eye. It was a woman. A beautiful woman. She was slim and had a soft pastel colored shirt on. Her hair was hidden by a baseball cap. Cagalli could see the grace in the woman's movements. She could also see the muscles of a well-trained soldier or warrior. _A friend or foe?_ Cagalli decided to keep the thought to herself as she hurried back to the mansion.

* * *

Cagalli was careful as she cut away the flesh of the fish. Poison making was never her forte. She chopped off the puffer fish's head and fins before making a slit around the abdominal area. She sliced the fish open and had the organs taken out. Cagalli stopped halfway and stared. How do you make the poison again? Oh yes. You don't make it. You cook it. Cagalli slipped the flesh into a zip lock and threw it into the refrigerator. She took out the peach and plum pits she had the rest take out while she was cutting up the fish. She took out a stone pestle and started to grind the pits into fine powder. When she finished, she had about 35 grams of fine powder. She stared at the powder. _It isn't going to take down that much people. _Cagalli decided as she stashed the packet away. 

_Ah-ha! _Cagalli thought in triumph as shesept the dust off an oldbook.This book contains the recipe for making one of the most lethal poisons used in war. That's right. It's cyanide gas. It kills more efficiently than the powder she made just now. Cagalli's brow was furrowed with concentration as she lowered the concentrated acid into the container filled with metal cyanide salt. She immediately sealed the container shut and waited for a while for the process to take place. After a good ten minutes, Cagalli attached a small fragile "bomb" to the tip of the container. She turned the knob at the side of the container and had the gas fill the "bomb". Cagalli had taken precautions and had a mask on to prevent herself from breathing in the poison if any leaked out. She also made the poison in an airtight room. Cagalli stared at the "bomb". She prayed hard and hoped that she will defeat Marionette.

_

* * *

A/N:_ _R&R!_

**HELP NEEDED!**

I need to know who Yzak should be thinking of. Shiho or Fllay? (Personally I like Shiho…) Give me Shiho's profile too! Unfortunately, Singapore has yet to show me what she looks like … TT


	20. Ambush?

**Chapter 20– Ambush?**

A/N: Well, the votes have concluded that SHIHO WINS! A brunette with violet eyes… or so I've read… **ENJOY! **I'm** SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE TOO! **

* * *

Cagalli laced her leather pouch on her waist tightly. **Tonight.** Her grim expression did not change as she zipped the front of her cat suit. She pulled a cap over her pinned up hair and put on a loose fitting jacket and pants. You might ask. What the hell was the cat suit for? Just in case Marionette's mansion, has those laser detectors, a tight cat suit which allows her to have freedom of movement, would indeed be useful. Cagalli stepped out of the changing room and faced an equally grim-faced Miriallia. A sudden pang of guilt hit her. _This is her fight. Not Miriallia's._ _She should never be involved. _Cagalli opened her mouth to say something but a raised hand stopped her. Miriallia looked at her. Eyes glistening with unshed tears. Without another word, Miriallia crushed Cagalli onto her. 

"Miri…" Cagalli started, puzzled and surprised at her sudden hug.

"I will not allow you to fight alone. Not this time." Miriallia replied her voice trembled a moment from her sudden outburst of emotion.

"But this isn't your fight! How can I let you risk death? How can I be so damn selfish?" Cagalli asked, suddenly hit by the uncertainty of returning home. Alive.

"To fight side-by-side with you, as a comrade or as a friend, is an honor." Miriallia said, her voice growing steady and firm. Cagalli opened her mouth to speak but Miriallia intervened.

"So stop being a fool and let me fight!" Miriallia said sternly, releasing Cagalli and looking at her tawny eyes with her own turquoise ones. Cagalli felt her throat dry up suddenly. She smiled weakly and scowled at Miriallia's next sentence.

"Just try not to die and weigh us down, okay?" Miriallia teased, her turquoise eyes sparkling with mischief. Cagalli snorted and rolled her eyes. They walked over to the weapons compartment and stashed their weapons. Shurikens, knives, darts, guns, metal fans, poison and not to mention, Cagalli's end-product. Cyanide gas bombs.

Armed with weapons, cat suits and a newfound alliance between the two of them, they walk out of the door and straight into the battle of the century. The battle of the assassins who did their deed in the darks. They were once living like that. But to stop Marionette from her crazy conquest to win, they had to fight to the bitter end and **WIN**.

* * *

Dearka sighed for what seems to be the hundredth time. He looked at the screen in front of his face. Unfortunately for them (Dearka, Yzak and Athrun), they were stuck with boring, old look out jobs. They had to monitor stuff from their mini-van stationed right opposite of the mansion. It was only much protests and newspaper whacking that they were able to see that none of the kunoichis were able to start the computer let alone use a machine. So they were stuck being god-damned recons. He felt his heart strings being pulled every time he saw Miriallia's figure appear on his screen. He wanted to join her in battle not just sit around and wait for her to call for help. And knowing Miriallia, she would be too prideful to call for help. Dearka sighed. Then, he felt a searing pain at the back of his head plus an extra bonus of his forehead hitting the screen. Messaging his wounded head, Dearka glared at a smirking but pissed Yzak. 

"What the hell was that for?" Dearka asked angrily.

"You sound like my mom when she's in labor." Yzak pointed out.

"So?" Dearka said defensively.

"So stop it! Besides we have to --

Yzak never had a chance to dish out his long lecture for the blonde when a wave of overbearing heat came at them and a huge boom sounded. The van overturned sent them flying about in the van. Yzak stretched his arm out and hauled Dearka out of the van. He was about to look for Athrun when a sudden yell made him look up just in time to see a bomb being thrown at them. Eyes widening, Yzak pulled the unconscious blonde into the alleyway as fast as he could.

* * *

Miriallia heard a resounding boom coming from the outside of the mansion. Strangely she felt her heart squeeze with worry. Would their look-outs be fine? Miriallia stopped the questions that buzzed in her head. Why would she care? _They are totally fine and you will not worry about them because of the loud boom that sounded suspiciously like a bomb blowing. _Miriallia thought to herself. She scanned the area trying to see if there was anyone lurking about. Then it came. 

Bam!

Pain shot into her system as she felt blood trickle down her forehead. _No! _Miriallia thought. She managed to catch a glimpse of the attacker. A smile and her cruel laughter rang throughout the air as Miriallia fell.

* * *

Cagalli felt a bit unnerved by the loud boom. Shaking the feeling of dread off her, she continued stealthily through the mansion. She had already taken care of two groups of kunoichis that had stumbled upon her. All she had to do was to find Marionette before they lost the element of surprise. 

"Well… Well… Well… Look what the cat dragged in?" a voice rang behind her. Cagalli froze. She stood up and faced her former comrade and friend.

"Miyu. How nice to see you too." Cagalli replied dryly as she studied the woman in front of her.

Long black locks curled around her waist. Her green eyes glittered underneath the thick dark curls. With her tight black leather get up, Miyu aka Lady Marionette looked utterly dangerous. Cagalli opened her mouth to say something when Miyu only waggled a finger at her before walking out. Cagalli had no choice but to follow the woman.

* * *

A/N: **R&R!**


	21. So It Begins

**Chapter 21 – So It Begins**

A/N: **ENJOY!**

* * *

Dearka awoke. His eyes were heavy and his vision was blurred. There was a steady thumping in his head that made him groan as he struggled to stand up. A hand pushed him down as he opened a closed violet eye. His vision cleared as the blurry figure started to become clearer. Cerulean eyes stared at him with a small glitter in them. Dearka knew who it was. 

"Yzak." He muttered as he sat up. He wondered faintly about the glitter in them. _Concern? Yzak? Nah… _Dearka thought before an explosion occurred in his head.

"You're lucky we survived the bomb hurled at us. If I knew who the guy was, I'd kill him!" Yzak said agitatedly while shaking his fist.

"I think the enemy anticipated our ambush." Athrun spoke from his side. He was bleeding slightly from a cut on his arm but nonetheless alright.

"No what do we do?" Dearka asked while messaging the sore spot on his head.

"I think we should go in and warn the girls that we lost the element of surprise." Yzak said thoughtfully.

"It's obvious that we cannot afford to loose them." Yzak continued with a small hint lacing his words. He grinned when he spotted his companions blushing slightly when they understood the other meaning of his words.

"Let's go. I found the entrance the girls used." Athrun said breaking the silence and leading them to his finding.

* * *

Cagalli followed the woman leading her to somewhere unfamiliar. After all, this was the enemy's home grounds. Cagalli cursed. She was, after all, the one who insisted on being the one to kill this woman or perish along with her. Cagalli felt a sudden pull at her heart strings. There was so much of the world she had not been. Her work as a kunoichi never let her have any time to look and marvel at the beauty of the world. It never granted her the chance to enjoy the pleasures of life either. Cagalli was suddenly enlightened. Without Athrun, she would never have experienced love. Not friendship. But the love a man has for a woman. Without Athrun, she would never have felt the stabs of heart break either. Her thoughts ended when Marionette stopped. Her face turned to face her. With a sadistic smile plastered on her face, she lifted one finger at the pictures on the wall. Cagalli felt puzzled. Why would Marionette show her pictures of corpses lying in weird angles and obviously murdered brutally. One had half a head smashed by an axe lying beside the body in a pool of crimson while another had bloody holes for eyes. 

"That's Emery by the way." Marionette added spitefully in a sweet voice. Cagalli was mortified. _How could she murder her own mentor? Especially Emery! Emery always doted on her! _Cagalli thought.

"I've always hated her beautiful eyes. No one but me can have such beautiful eyes." Marionette hissed like a scalded cat, glaring at the picture. Cagalli felt her insides twist in disgust and horror but never would she let Marionette have the pleasure of seeing her mouth her disgust. With her face stony, Cagalli forced herself to stay calm and clear-minded as she felt her anger rising. _NO! _Cagalli willed herself. She must never let her own emotions take over. It could mean her downfall. The new addition to her collection however, was the one that truly made her feel like puking.

"Is that --" Cagalli started.

"It is." Marionette answered nonchalantly.

Cagalli felt a wave of nausea hit her. The man in the picture was Master Yakashi. True, he deserved everything he did but still. He never had to die like this! And in the hands of his own daughter of all people! She could see the bloody holes of knife stabs and long lines of fresh wounds along his body. _Whip marks._ Cagalli thought. Her horrified eyes took in his badly severed neck. It was barely connected to his head; hanging by a bare muscle. She looked at his equally severed leg. _My god! Are those bite marks? _Cagalli asked in her head.

"He tried and failed. What makes you think you can win Cagalli?" Marionette asked as she circled Cagalli slowly eyeing her through predatory eyes. Cagalli refused to let Marionette intimidate her.

"Because I'm not a bitch?" she fired a scathing reply. A slap resounded in the room. Anger filled green eyes shot fire at her. Cagalli only let a familiar smirk slide onto her face.

"You'll regret that you ever said that to me Yula." Marionette hissed like a snake preparing to attack. Her green eyes had taken on a more ferocious and a slight psychotic look as Marionette grin her sadistic grin. It unnerved Cagalli a little but she would die than let Marionette know it.

"And so it begins my lovely lovely Cagalli." Marionette whispered as she let out a soft hiss which turned into a cruel laugh. This time, Cagalli felt a chill attaching to her being. _What is this manic planning? World domination?_ Cagalli thought horrified.

* * *

"No way in hell woman." 

"You have to… Unless you want her to slip away. Again. Permanently." The woman said before adding.

He wanted to scream. To yell at this woman. He wanted to snap her pretty neck into two. But before doing so, something clicked in place. Her words had a sudden world crashing impact on him. He froze. Hand in midair about to slap her. The woman only smirked before walking away. He had no choice. He promised himself didn't he?

* * *

He knows he was being watched. _I can't see them damn it!_ He screamed in his head. He treaded slowly in the corridor. Conscious of his own loud breathing, he forced himself to calm down. He cannot afford to make any mistakes at this point of time. He ducked and watched a knife slice pass his face; missing by a few centimeters. He somehow predicted a punch and managed yet another dodge. He was being attacked by two women. Growling, he brought his fist up to the one attacking him. He never really matched up to his two friends in hand-to-hand combat. He was watching the other female approaching him with a knife in hand. Adrenaline rushed into his veins. He felt his fist connect to the first attacker and heard something crack and give way. Ignoring the groans of the first female, he turned his attention to the one trying to knife him. His hands caught the wrist of the hand holding the knife. Then, pain exploded in his gut. He glared at the smirking female. He somehow predicted another kick, this time aiming for his groin. He managed to slink away from the knee. With a growl, he raised his leg and kicked the female with all his might. Blood splattered onto the wall as the female lay unconscious. He cursed in his head. Now everyone will know what happened here. He stooped low and swept the first female off her feet. He had again, foreseen her attack. Without sparing her a second glance, he brought his hell down at her stomach which effectively made her unconscious. He gave a sigh of relief. He turned and ran to look for the kunoichi's weaponry storehouse. He remembered what Cagalli said. 

"_They probably stashed some bombs or something somewhere. So if any of you doesn't have anything to do, go for that. But I warn you. It will be heavily guarded." Cagalli said as she handed them some weapons._

* * *

A/N: Thank god I finished this chapter… **R&R!**


	22. My Fear

**Chapter 22 – My Fear I**

A/N: **ENJOY! **

_

* * *

Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. He cursed over and over in his mind._ There was no way he could find out where the woman had gone now. **No way**. The words lingered ominously in his head. He felt his hands get clammy and his heartbeat increase a notch. Goosebumps started to erupt all over his skin as he walked in the dark hallways. **Alone**. He might add. He would die than to admit it to anyone that his greatest fear was the dark. As childish as it sounds, it is utterly true… He would gladly chop off the head of anyone who knew his deadly secret. Then torture the remains if they announced it to the whole world. The military had strengthened him… Or rather hardened him. He would not bat an eyelash if anyone were to raise a gun at him. But he would definitely curse the person who shut him in a dark room to oblivion. He was a prideful man, thus, no one knew of this little secret of his… The only person he had ever divulged this little 'monster' to, was her…… If you think through his life, it was very logical why he held a fear towards darkness. His parents died when he was little. They were always there to accompany him to dreamland when he was younger. But after their deaths, he was thrown into an orphanage whereby no one… Absolutely **NO ONE**… Accompanied him or soothed his frightened thoughts with simple words…

* * *

He turned. 

**No one.**

* * *

He could practically feel… No… See his senses rise to full alert like the mercury in a thermometer left in boiling water.

* * *

He turned. 

**No one.**

* * *

He was beginning to feel that he was cracking under the stress. The stress of not knowing who or what would jump out and kill you. He was too young to die… Too young and… Too full of regrets… Regrets like not getting rid of blondes in love or useless chairmen… And the deepest regret of all… Not telling _her_ how much she meant to him…

* * *

He swerved and managed to avoid a knife.

He turned.

**No one.**

* * *

Goosebumps, once again covered his skin. No. He would NEVER let them unnerve him. Not now. Not ever. He whipped his hand behind at the person he heard approaching. A loud slap of skin on skin contact resounded in the room. He glared at his assaulter. _No way_…_ What the hell?_

"Shiho?"

"How did you know my name? Did sister Kan tell you?" the brunette asked.

"I'm Yzak. Yzak Jule. Don't… Don't you remember?" Yzak asked confused.

"For your information, I have **NEVER** met you. So how the hell am I supposed to know you?" Shiho replied curtly. Yzak was stunned. _Why? Why can't she remember me?_

"I'm the boy. The boy --

"Stop playing mind games Jule! I'm here to end your life. So let me do my job and get this over with." Shiho shouted as she whipped out her knife. Yzak felt his feeling run turbulent … Shiho not remembering him… It was painful… _No! No! She's my enemy. I have to kill her… That is after all the hard fact of battle. To kill or be killed. Since she doesn't remember me and is showing acts of hostility… Then she has to be eliminated._ Yzak thought bitterly and angrily. True he cared for Shiho. But if she were to kill him, he could not just sit around and let her do it.

"Come get me." Yzak replied coldly, narrowing his eyes in his famous death glare.

"Gladly." The brunette fired as she disappeared.

* * *

Shiho could not have been more disgusted with cowards. Cowards like him deserve to die. Traitors like him deserved nothing less than a befitting death. Why a coward? A coward for trying to trick her into believing that he was her friend. Shiho gave a snort inwardly. Cowards die easily too. No challenge at all. 

Thanks to her training, she was able to move at a speed whereby the naked eye was not able to capture her form. She swept her knives at the silver-haired enemy. Shiho cursed. She had missed by a mere fraction. Changing directions quickly, she swiped her knives upwards; effectively cutting the man. She smirked when she heard a soft hiss and a curse.

"Surrender or you'll die." Shiho taunted with a smirk playing around her lips. Then, she felt herself pushed backwards and a stinging pain at her cheek. _He slapped me! _She thought darkly. She dodged the punch he flung at her and swiped at his feet. She then felt herself being kicked in the abdomen. She felt the air rushing around her arms then she dropped on the ground. Rather painfully she might add. She rubbed her stomach and gave a small curse. She looked up at the man and saw something in his blue eyes. _Truly mesmerizing blue eyes… What's that in them? Is that hate? No… It's… uncertainty? _Shiho thought; puzzled at the emotion she saw. Uncertain about what? A punch? Or a kick? Why? Isn't she the enemy?

Foreseeing a kick, she flipped backwards and did an aerial jump. It was successful at grazing him slightly but it gave him the chance to grab her heel and swing her towards the wall. Shiho flinched inwardly when she felt something crack under the impact. She gingerly touched her ribs and gave a small squeak. She glared at the man and was suddenly pulled into his eyes again… They were soft yet holding the reminder that she had a cracked rib… Soft? What for? They were urging her to do something… But what? Kill him? No idiot would want that… Surrender? Her? Never! Then, Shiho had a sudden bright flash… A boy with the same cerulean eyes and silver hair was crying… No wonder she found him familiar… Then an overwhelming pain shot through her skull and into her eyes. Shiho squeezed her eyes shut. She had experienced this pain before. When she was told she had had amnesia, she disobeyed her mistress and tried to recall. But all she had in return was this unbearable pain. Was he one of her acquaintances in the past? She brought her hand up to cradle her throbbing head. The she felt a hand rubbing her temple gently. Shiho almost flinched at the pain she felt when she wrenched her eyes open too quickly. She brought her free hand up to slap him but one of his hands stopped her.

"I'm Yzak Jule. Don't you remember me Shiho Hahnenfuss? I'm the boy whom you met in the orphanage. Remember?" his deep baritone voice drifted into her ears. _Yzak… Yzak Jule…_ Then pain erupted in her head again. Shiho groaned and clutched to her head. _No! He is my enemy! My mission is to kill him! _Shiho remembered. She grabbed the knife she stashed in her boots and threw it at the silver haired man. A sickening sound of metal cutting into flesh sounded in the air. Shiho felt a wave of nausea hit her and her feelings raged slightly when she heard him groan. Then nothing. Shiho stood up shakily, refusing to look at the man. She had had enough of taking human lives. Sure she was an assassin but some assassins have hearts.

She turned.

A bang.

And a thud.

* * *

A/N: **R&R!**


	23. Miriallia

**Chapter 23 – Miriallia **

A/N: **ENJOY! **

* * *

He slipped quickly into a dark corner; blending into the shadows perfectly. Cautiously, he peeked at the heavily guarded corridor. He unconsciously tightened his hold on the gun he had. His free hand flew to the pouch situated at his hip. His fingers worked soundlessly around the clasp and skimmed over the cool surface of the ammo he carried. He pondered vaguely whether to leave the clasp unlocked. The sound of footsteps around the corner made him swerve sharply back into the safety the shadows had to offer. A knife-holding kunoichi passed by without looking into the shadows. He let out a sigh of relief. That was way too close for comfort… The kunoichi turned sharply and stared suspiciously at his hiding place. _Damn._ He cursed in his head. The kunoichi readied her knives and stalked over to his hiding place to investigate. _Goddamn this!_ He steadied his hand and aimed at the forehead of the kunoichi. Should he shoot? Or should he wait for Lady Luck to smile at him?

Sweat began to form at his forehead as he listened to his own heartbeat pounding at his ears. The kunoichi approached closer to his hiding place. _Shit. _He cursed as he aimed once again for her forehead. At such a short distance, the bullet would definitely meet its target. A yell from a distant away wrenched the kunoichi's attention from investigating his hiding place. Dearka smirked when the kunoichi let out an irritated huff. _Some other time lady. Some other time._ He taunted inwardly. He secured his hold on the gun before groping at his pants pocket for a small container. He fiddled with the container for a while and managed to take out the night-vision lens. He peeked over the corner and saw a bunch of kunoichis gathered a good twenty feet away from him. Quickly, Dearka ducked into the corner opposite of him. Now, he had a clear view of the kunoichis… Not to mention this closer hiding place enabled him to hear what they were talking about.

A gasp. Dearka felt his curiosity spike. Perhaps one of them recognised a fallen comrade? Recognised… Miriallia! His suspicion was confirmed when a shaky whisper was heard.

"Miriallia… Why? Why didn't Marionette kill her?" asked the shaky voice.

"She said something about her being a useful tool." recalled another.

"Maybe she is using Miriallia against Cagalli! They are after all good friends… after the rest of their group died, they became closer…" a sad voice speculated. Dearka felt his eyebrows arch. They actually sound… sad?

"Marionette won't like it if we let her escape… After all, she has Master as her captive… We must obey her wishes if we don't want him killed…" an angered growl drifted to his ears. There was a slight clang of metal against metal before someone sighed and asked them to return to their posts. Dearka felt the air in his gut come out of him in a whoosh. They were doing this to protect their Master? Dearka focused on the main objective he was being here; to destroy their weaponry storehouse and save Miriallia in the midst of it. Dearka scanned the area and found that there was at least thirty kunoichis in the vicinity. Not including those in the storehouse. _Damn. _Dearka thought. He needed a distraction… A distraction… Yeah! The bombs he planted along the corridors would come in handy! His right hand fished out the small remote he was given. His thumb pressed down onto the button and on cue a series of explosions sounded in the mansion. Dearka heard several gasps, shuffling of feet and someone calling out orders.

"The bastard bombed the weaponry room!" Dearka heard one of them yell angrily. _Weaponry room? But I… The sneaky bitch!_ He thought darkly. He did come across a library on his way here but never did he suspect that their weapons were stashed in a library… He had unexpectedly completed his first objective and now, all he has to do was to save Miriallia. He scanned the area once more; to his delight, there were nine kunoichis left… Easy. He browsed through the contents of his other pouch located at his belt. _Grenade… Cyanide gas bombs… Small darts… Powder… Knockout gas! Bingo!_ Holding his handkerchief (which magically appeared) to his nose and mouth, he sprayed the knockout gas into the air. Due to the fact that it was colourless and odourless, the kunoichis never realized that there was knockout gas in the air until they fell unconscious to the world for the next two hours. Dearka scanned the area before leaping out from his hiding place and leaving a few bombs at the corridor he saw the kunoichis used to run to the library. If any were to come back, he would make sure none would get to him and Miriallia.

Dearka looked about frantically; his blood pounding in his ears and his lungs burning with a need for fresh air. He decided to wait for another fifteen minutes before removing his handkerchief from his mouth and nose. He could not risk getting knocked out could he? His violet eyes ran along every nook and cranny of the area. Until they fell onto the trash bags lying nearby._ Maybe… Whoa! Lady Luck sure is __favouring__ me today!_ Dearka mused in his head. IN the midst of the smelly trash, lay Miriallia still unconscious; dried blood ran from her forehead to her chin, her mouth gagged and her limbs bound. And by the looks of it, she would surely get bruises and a nice headache from the head blow. Even in this situation, Dearka still thought that she looks lovely… Her auburn hair all around her head in a slightly ruffled manner not to mention the slight frown set upon her pale-complexioned face made her look without doubt like a… he paused to find the correct words… A_ fallen angel?_ Bah! He was never praised for his vocabulary anyway… Dearka waved off his thoughts and proceeded to untie the unconscious woman from her confines.

Dearka was careful with Miriallia, afraid to aggravate her wounds. Despite him being gentle, she still stirred.

"De… Dearka?" her voice came out weak and slightly raspy.

"Yeah?" his reply came almost immediately. Miriallia tensed as she tried to speak her next sentence. Her dry throat was making things hard for her. Dearka brought a bottle of water to her lips; which Miriallia drank gratefully.

"Where are the others? Oh god! I have to tell Cagalli of Marionette's plot to kill her! I've got to… Urgh…" the rest of her answer came out as a hiss of pain.

Miriallia clutched to her head in agony before looking up to Dearka pleadingly, "Bring me to her… please…" Miriallia added.

* * *

A/N: R&R… 


	24. Meeting up

**Chapter 24 – Meeting up**

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter... **ENJOY! **

* * *

Athrun ran. He ran. And ran. And ran. It seemed like hours before he stopped. He stopped only to listen to his loud breathing and heart beating wildly at his chest. He tightened the hold his sweaty hand had on the knife. Footsteps. Slow footsteps and a slight shuffling noise. _A kunoichi helping a wounded comrade? I did hear a bomb explosion and Cagalli did say that the bond shared between the sisters of the clan were strong._ Athrun deducted. His body on full alert as he prepared himself for the approaching duo. He waited. And waited. And waited. A feeling in his gut told him to lash out immediately after the next set of feet shuffling noises drifted to his ears. His knife did not stab his target but it did draw some blood from a light scrape of the neck. Athrun could also feel the gun nudging painfully into his gut. 

"Looks like Lady Luck isn't on your side lady." the deep voice said, tauntingly. Athrun reeled. The voice was too deep for a woman, not to mention the height and broadness of the shoulders immediately gave away the identity of the man.

"I think living together back when we were still in the army could allow me to recognize you even if you are reduced to ashes Dearka." Athrun laughed as he lowered his weapon. The mentioned also laughed and stepped into the moonlight dancing through the window. Athrun soon found himself plunged into a state of worry as he surveyed a rather painful wound upon a mass of auburn hair. It was literarily a spilt of the skin. Blood was oozing out slowly and spilling over the sides of the hard crater of dried blood. Athrun was asked for water and gently poured some over the wound. Miriallia only let out a hiss of pain and clenched her fist. Dearka immediately tied a piece of cloth he had ripped from his shirt around her cleaned wound. The trio sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Where's Cagalli?" Athrun asked as he looked out of the window. Miriallia rubbed her painful wound gently, "We parted at the first cross junction." Athrun sighed and rubbed his temples before looking at the blond man; who understood his unheard message immediately.

"Didn't see him." Dearka sighed before joining Athrun in his stare at the moon. The pale bright moon that looked back at them… in a (strangely) gentle manner. Dearka tensed as he heard something. He glanced at Athrun who was also reacting to the sound of footsteps. "Someone's approaching us. Hide." Miriallia whispered before adding the last of her sentence forcefully. Seeing that they were in a storage room, where large crates were in abundance that was no hard task. They scuttled quietly to the shadows offered by the crates; staring intently at the door. Dearka readied his gun, Miriallia fished out her shurikens and Athrun moved stealthily to the side of the tall standing crates close to the door; knife in his boot and gun occupying his hands.

Adrenaline was a **big** understatement.

* * *

Two guns aimed at him and a shuriken missing him by a mere inch was something he had not expected. He had not expected Athrun to pull him into the room, smiling and Dearka to punch him lightly at his arm. He had mostly certainly not expected the respected (not) chairman of PLANT to tend to his wound. As much as he hated to admit it, he was relieved to see them safe. 

Yzak winced as the sting of water on fresh wound zapped through him. He looked at the puzzled and forlorn woman sitting next to Miriallia who was tending to a wound close to her chest. A small growl of pain was all the reaction Shiho gave as Miriallia dabbed at the wound. Sensing his friends' questions, Yzak turned and gave them a look that clearly stated: "Bugger off assholes!" Yzak closed his cerulean eyes and muttered a small almost inaudible, "Maybe later." He felt the intense emerald and violet gaze of his two friends as he rested his head on a crate low enough for his head to reach. He opened an eye only to see them still staring at him intently before letting out an exasperated growl.

"She was my childhood friend. She had amnesia and was working for the bitch who ordered her to kill me." Yzak explained briefly. Athrun nodded as the whole picture became clearer. Dearka only let out a smart, "Wha?"

Yzak sighed and pushed down his overwhelming urge to throttle the dumb blonde. _I take back the thought about him being safe. _Yzak growled in the confines of his skull. His mind took a sudden turn to the brunette sitting not far away from him. She was silent and cooperative. Strange for an enemy. Shouldn't she be threatening to tear them apart? Or even try to escape? _Had she remembered something?_ Yzak wondered hopefully. He watched as the brunette turned to look at him. Cobalt met russet. A small bitter smile etched on her face as a silent message was sent between them:

_**I remember everything.**_

* * *

A/N: Now that the group met, what will they do next? R&R… Oh yeah and chapter 25 should be up in about one more day(?) 


	25. Unexpected

**Chapter 25 – Unexpected**

A/N: **ENJOY!**

* * *

Hunger was catching up to them as the group sat pondering about their next move. Dearka, unable to take it anymore, whined, "I'm hungry." A loud rumble from his stomach confirmed his claim. Athrun quirked an eyebrow while the two girls giggled softly. Yzak gave an exasperated sigh and glared at his blond friend, "We're on a mission. Thus, no food. Suck it up Dearka."

Shiho stood suddenly and rummaged through a crate, returning with some packed lunchboxes and juice boxes. She set them in front of a slightly gaping Yzak, a smiling Athrun, an impassive but understanding Miriallia and a drooling Dearka. No words were needed before the five inhaled their food; quietly and efficiently. Recharged and armed, the group sat down to make silent plans to find Cagalli. Shiho managed to sketch a very precise and neat map from her memory, informing the group where the kunoichis are placed and how to avoid them through her extensive knowledge on the hidden passages.

Miriallia heard the blonde beside her let out a whistle, "Now all we need to do is figure out where Marionette and Cagalli is." Yzak let out an exasperated sigh. _That's all I ever do when near him._ Yzak concluded, "Well I didn't know that at all." A glare was directed to him a few seconds after his sarcastic reply. Athrun patted Dearka and gave him a pointed look. Yzak rolled his eyes and nodded at his silent request.

"I remembered Marionette laughing at something yesterday while I was cleaning one of the hidden passages." Shiho recalled, a finger resting on her chin.

**Flashback**

Shiho fought down the urge to sneeze as she dusted the stairs. A distinct cold laugh that never fails to send chills down her spine sounded from the other side of the wall.

"The art of psychology. Beautiful yet deadly. First I lead you to my trophy room then to my carefully laid trap. Darling Cagalli, I would love to see the look on your face when I present to you my trophies. You're too emotionally bound to your mentors _-snort-_. It would be great fun to toy with your feelings. And yes I would love to see you die in front of my eyes. I would love to see the defeat of the greatest kunoichi ever produced by the Purple Blossoms. I would love to see the look in your eyes as you fall breathing in your last; the look that shows that you know what is defeat. Oh yes, I shall have my fun with you darling Cagalli. And **NO ONE** will stop it." A venomous hiss which ended with her laugh resounded in the room and into the passage.

A slight rustling of clothes sounded as the wall in front of her gave a small shake. Shiho gasped inwardly and immediately hid in the safety offered by the shadows of the passage way andthe concrete wall behind her as an extra ptotection. The click of footsteps sounded loudly in her ears before fading away. Shiho let out a small sigh of relief in her head. She turned and proceeded to tidy her Mistress's room. Only to be horrified by what she saw next.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Miriallia stared at the ground letting her hate for her once called friend burn into it. Although she did not like her previous Master, he did not deserve to end up getting killed like how Shiho described briefly. The groupsat in silence.

"So sheis going to do to something bad to Cagalli.We have to stop her." Dearka said finally. His sentence had a collective number of exasperated sighs. Yzak gave him a pointed look, "I thought we've been through that? Now we're thinking ofhow to get to Cagalli you moron."

"I think it might be…" Shiho stopped. Her ears caught something then nothing. She shook her head and continued, "…wise for us to move to another place. The place where the trohpies are." This earned nods from everyone. Shiho gestured to herself and flattened her palm on the cool surface of the wall. Her hand slid over the surface and found the small invisible bump. She pressed onto it hard. The wall gave way as a small narrow passageway was revealed to them. Dearka let out a low whistle before climbing in after Yzak. The five of them came to a dead stop when a flurry of footsteps trailing from behind them infiltrated their ears. One single thought ran through all their heads at that time:

_**Shit.**_

* * *

Athrun glanced all around him. The passage was small and narrow thus they had no place to run or hide. Their only option now was to keep on moving forwards and pray for the best. This deduction seemed to be what the whole group was thinking about as their paces became faster. Athrun glanced worriedly at his back, seeing that no one was behind him; he turned back only to bump slightly into Miriallia. Muttering an apology, he returned his gaze to the front. A blond head. Athrun craned his neck and managed to see past the blond and silver hair. Apparently, they reached a junction. The clang of metal and shuffle of footsteps got louder and louder as they stood there, pondering which route to take. Apparently, Shiho had a mental block at this point. Athrun cursed as a voice hissed behind him, "Found y'all." 

A woman with cropped bleached hair was staring smugly at them through her cold pastel blue eyes. She was tall and muscular but the objects of his attention were the gleaming metal nails on her fingers.

"Like em? I'll introduce ya to my friends." Her voice came out, mocking. To emphasize her words, she held up her hands and wriggled her fingers. The brunette behind him tugged at his shirt. _Shiho recognized which route to take._ Athrun thought to himself. In an instant, a smoke bomb was thrown at the woman and he was being dragged away. _Miriallia has more strength than she looks._ Athrun thought quietly again. A faint screech of anger and footsteps were all he heard as he walked. The group stopped when voices were heard. Only in front of them, through the wall. _At least there is enough space for a horizontal line-up._ Athrun thought gratefully.

* * *

"He tried and failed. What makes you think you can win Cagalli?" A voice, obviously belonging to Marionette rang out. _We're at her room?_ Athrun thought. 

"Because I'm not a bitch?" A biting remark which was no doubt spat by Cagalli. A small chuckle came from the brunette in front of him. He surveyed the people with him. Shiho had an impressed look, Yzak a smirk, Dearka having what seems like a snigger-attack and Miriallia an appreciative look. A loud slap sounded and Athrun winced inwardly.

"You'll regret that you ever said that to me Yula." Marionette hissed. Yzak snorted softly.

"And so it begins my lovely lovely Cagalli." Marionette voice sounded again before a hiss then a spine-chilling laugh. A literal **_spine-chilling_**. A shiver was shared within the group.

* * *

Cagalli bristled. Her muscles were tense and every fiber in her being screamed at her to consider her next actions. She lunged immediately at Marionette. The woman smiled deviously and side-stepped her attack. Cagalli smirked. She twisted her body almost immediately after her jump and wrenched her hands up to blast the woman to smithereens. She fired about three times at Marionette's abdominal area. The impact of three bullets threw Marionette onto the floor. Cagalli smirked. _Never saw that coming huh?_ Cagalli thought. A logical part of her mind told her to be wary of the motionless woman. She was about to lift her gun at Marionette's head when a perfect aerial kick sent her flying back and crashing into a table. Cagalli reeled. _She was that fast? I didn't even see her! _Cagalli blinked her eyes rapidly to clear her vision. A pointed heel was brought down at her stomach forcefully. The attack had fresh blood rushing to her mouth. Although blurry, Cagalli could see the gun being pointed at her. Rolling the instant Marionette fired the gun; she was rewarded with only a small graze at her right shoulder.

Cagalli immediately brought her guns up and fired at the woman, haphazardly. When her vision returned to normal, she noticed the table with smoking holes. Cagalli cursed. If Marionette was that fast, there was no way she could defeat her. Cagalli backed away quickly, stopping only when her back hit the wall. She would leave the fighting to Marionette herself. A blur was all she saw when a fist came crashing at her. It missed when Cagalli moved away immediately. She was however, kneed in the gut. Cagalli doubled over and had an elbow implanted in her back. A new round of blood came to her mouth as she hit the floor. Hard. _She anticipated and countered my plans… Miyu has definitely gotten better over the years…_ Cagalli thought bitterly.

"I thought you are the best? Why? Why are you so weak and pathetic? Look at you bloody and hurt. Do you want me to stop? To pause our fight for you to get regenerated." Marionette said mockingly. Her hands moving over to the three holes in her abdomen. She removed the bullets and smirked at a glaring Cagalli, "I knew you would use guns… because I would too if I were you…" Cagalli tried to focus her gaze only on Marionette and not on the five moving figures behind her. Cagalli swallowed the metallic taste of the blood in her mouth, "I never remembered being a bitch like you…" Marionette glared darkly at her. She raised her right fist and prepared to plunge it down at her. The black-haired woman changed her direction by making a sharp swerve at the back; effectively hitting the head of Dearka, sending him to crash to a bookshelf.

A grin lit up on her face, "I never knew I had so many guests. How can a hostess forget them? Hmm?" her question's obvious meaning practically danced naked in front of them. _So much for the ambush… _Athrun thought. He glanced at the groaning heap that was Dearka for a second before surveying the still grinning Marionette. She licked her lips, "It's going to be so much fun." Miriallia felt something snap in her, "You sick bitch!" she screeched as she pointed her gun at Marionette. In an instant, a hand flicked her gun away and did a perfect side kick at her. Miriallia felt her head wound pound harder as she groaned softly, sprawled in what seems to be a broken chair.

_So fast!_ The same thought ran over the newcomers as they watched. Magically, they all had the same following thoughts. _This means we have to divide her attention by attacking together._ A second passed and then, all of them leaped to life. Shiho diving at Marionette with her knives and Yzak with his fists. Athrun and Miriallia served as the back ups for them both while Cagalli took care of the unguarded areas.

Yzak managed to land his fist at the head and Shiho managed to knife her shoulders. The minute they leaped away, the three back ups fired at will. As if by magic, their guns ran out of bullets at the same time. The dust they sent flying cleared a bit to reveal Marionette…

Still standing?

_NO WAY! Shouldn't she be reduced to mince meat?_ Cagalli thought, shocked and paralyzed with slight terror. _What is she?_

* * *

A/N: R&R… Expect another fast update… 


	26. Robots and Codes

**Chapter 26 – Robots and Codes**

A/N: I got my trial streaming results back… Although I ranked 102/488, I was put in the worst stream… Damn! I guess I've got to brush up or else… So don't expect a fast update people… Sorry… **ENJOY!**

* * *

Cagalli felt the fingers of dread creep up her spine and started to dance across her back. _What is she?_ The same question plagued her mind; echoes of her own trembling voice repeated her question. A million different ideas whizzed in her head as she stared at the standing figure of Marionette; her black hair hanging over her face. She raised her face and grinned. Cagalli felt her breath, all of it, rush out of her in a spilt second. Her eyes widened as she looked at the tattered remains of Marionette's skin. Metal gleamed under the peeling skin. 

"Scared? No human alive can outdo a robot. And I think all of you know that." Marionette said; her voice gleeful. Cagalli tried to move as the figure that was Marionette vanished, appearing in front of Athrun and Miriallia. Both her fists plummeted into their guts. She brought her right leg up and stepped down on Athrun, who was now lying on the floor, fighting to keep conscious. Marionette caught Miriallia's fist, twisted her body to the brunette and flipped the auburn-haired woman forcefully onto the ground. Cagalli tried to move her feet, but they were stuck firmly on the ground.

Marionette walked towards the silver and brown haired duo. Yzak stepped in front of Shiho and took a defensive stance. Shiho flashed her knives, her eyes daring the robot to move closer to them. Marionette regarded them fro a second. She let out yet another one of her chilling laughs as she sat down on her (miraculously) still intact bed. Folding her legs onto top of the soft silk sheets, she grinned. "You guys are alive only because I let you live…" She continued with a much more menacing voice, "But I'm not sure about how much longer I would allow you to do so though…" Cagalli stood her ground as she processed the grinning machine in front of her. _Think Cagalli! Think! How do you destroy high-tech robots hell bent on killing you at an agonizing slow pace? Squirt water at her to let her short circuit herself? Nah, she could easily have a waterproof certificate… Fire? Torch her to a temperature that she would melt? Nah… damn heat resistant materials! _Cagalli glanced at the form of Marionette. She was still grinning like a Cheshire cat. Damn the robot!

Cagalli was frustrated. She was never good at robotics… Emery was though… Tears threatened to prickle her eyes as the thought of her mentor came back to her. Then guilt hit her again. She had dragged all the people she had come to trust and call friends into this mess. She was condemning them to a fate they might have been able to escape from. Cagalli felt her heart being weighed down at the severity of her thoughts. The dying embers of her confidence were getting weaker by the moment. It took her a moment to realize the fact that Yzak and Shiho had moved beside her. Cagalli felt her mind cloud with confusion. Athrun wiped the blood off his chin and took his place behind her. Miriallia and Dearka both scowled darkly at the robot regarding them with interest on the bed. She looked at them, puzzled. Yzak glanced her way, a determined silver fire danced in his eyes. Shiho bowed her head slightly as her gaze swept to the brunette. Cagalli saw the thumbs up her best friend gave her and the wink Dearka sent her. A squeeze of her right hand was all the comfort she needed from the blue-haired man. Tears streamed from her eyes as a small smile cracked onto her face. She returned the squeeze with her won and felt the embers in her heart flare again.

"Touching scene but the pitiful act isn't going to work on me darlings…" Marionette smirked. Cagalli bristled. Another squeeze and a shake from Athrun's hand stopped her. He tapped his finger on her palm… and then tapped twice… his finger tapped again, this time lingering two seconds longer. He was sending her a message… via Mores Code. _Let Yzak do the job? _Cagalli thought as she decoded the message in her head. Her question died in her head as Yzak opened his mouth, "We didn't ask you to watch it. So bugger off robot!" Cagalli almost quirked her eyebrow.

**

* * *

Mores Code **

Athrun: We can destroy Marionette by destroying her central processor. But the problem is, the central processor is hidden somewhere either inside herself or outside of her.

Cagalli: Knowing her, she would have placed it somewhere outside her. In some unsuspecting place. But then again how does this central processor thingy work?

Athrun: That is the power where humanoids like Marionette draw from. It allows them to operate properly and have their functions flow normally. Humanoids are capable of radial detection so it is possible that Marionette has her central processor placed outside her body. This is called the external core.

Cagalli: Let me guess… This external core thingy is micro sized.

Athrun: Bingo. I could disrupt the core by emitting another radial wave to distort the original waves… But the van is destroyed in the bomb blast… I guess she anticipated that…

Cagalli: Is it possible to destroy Marionette by crushing the small thingamajig?

Athrun: Yes it is but Marionette probably bought the best for herself… That is the latest edition of external processors… I heard it weighs barely one gram…

Cagalli: Damn…… Maybe we could destroy Marionette by stretching her to her limits.

Athrun: She's a robot… She could have no limits.

Cagalli: No… no… I mean _stretch_ her to her limit…

Athrun: You mean something like, boiling her at one second and freezing her immediately after?

Cagalli: Yeah something along those lines… Or we could find a larger force to crush Marionette…

Athrun: I think it would be easier for us to find the external core…

Cagalli: I agree…

* * *

Cagalli returned to reality only to see the platinum blonde smirking at a pissed Marionette. The robot snarled at them. Her eyes flashing dangerously before a grin sneaked onto her face, she strutted to them and in an instant she vanished. Yzak felt himself being lifted up and thrown at the wall. He groaned and barely managed to open his eyes as he surveyed Marionette whipping their butts. A hand felt his forehead and he blinked to see Shiho flashing a brief smile at him. Her brown locks were matted on her neck and her cheek had a bruise forming. Yzak could only begin to imagine his own damage. He almost wished that a fairy would appear and take their wounds away. A silent message was passed to him: **Can you stand? **Yzak pondered for a second before nodding slightly. He could feel the cramp of his neck muscles and the ache of his limbs as he stood. Then, Shiho was pressed against him. Her eyes were wide as she pushed him away. Yzak watched in confusion. With a battle cry, the brunette turned and landed her leg right into the abdomen of Marionette. When her back was turned to him, Yzak could only stare. A knife was sticking out from her back. The air within him just vanished. Shiho only smiled slightly, her eyes rolled as she fell; unconscious. 

* * *

A/N: … 


	27. The End

**Chapter 27 – The End**

A/N: **ENJOY! **

* * *

It seemed as if the whole world stopped at that moment. Everything vanished at the background. It was as if there was no battle in the first place. He could not hear Marionette laughing. He could not hear Cagalli's cry of anguish nor the small gasp from Miriallia. He could not see Athrun glare at Marionette nor Dearka hanging his head. All he could focus on was the brunette who lay unconscious in front of him. The girl who befriended him. The pincers of rage gripped him tightly as he looked from the motionless body to Marionette's laughing face. Her mouth opened and closed; yet he heard nothing. He was torn between crying and acting on the orders issued by his rage. He was never given a chance to decide.

* * *

They could not see what exactly happened to Yzak until the sickening echo of broken bones sounded in the room. Marionette wasted no time and viciously landed her heel onto Yzak's pale fingers. His scream of pain washed over all of them. Dearka lunged at the robot but was not successful in pushing the robot away. Marionette back handled Dearka viciously. Another sickening crack of bones and another scream rang in the air. Cagalli had to think fast. Where could the central processor be? If this was what that would happen to them if Marionette only toyed around with them, what would happen when Marionette starts to get serious? The tenth chill ran down her spine as she racked her brain for an applicable answer. 

Miyu was always the smug girl; the proudest of their group. Always bragging about her achievements and putting other people off. Sometimes, she would like to see others trying to guess what good thing she did by dropping off some hints on the way. _Hints like… Like… Like what?_ Cagalli screeched in her head. She barely managed to dodge the vase that was thrown at her, Cagalli glared at Marionette who was looking at her artificial nails, an innocent 'what?' painted on her face. Cagalli pushed away the fury that rose from her belly. She remembered one of the most quoted phrases from the Art of War: **The most dangerous place is the safest place.** _The most dangerous place… hints…_ Cagalli had no time to pursue the thought further as a fist came down at her face. Pain shot up from her jaw and awakened her nerves. Cagalli heard her name being called out by Miriallia as she staggered backwards from the impact. She turned her tawny eyes at the smirking face of the robot. Anger took over the reigns of her mind as she glared at the robot. Cagalli caught sight of the broken limb of the table. In one swift motion, she grabbed the limb and swung it at the robot.

Marionette snorted in disbelief, "Don't you have the _eyes_ to see that you cannot possibly defeat me. And even with the help of broken piece of wood could not do wonders for you." Her snide voice rammed at Cagalli in full force. The remembrance of them winning was a bleak possibility suddenly caught up with her brain. Guilt and anger swirled in her body as she stood a few feet from the smug robot.

Then, it clicked in her head. _That's it!_ She never had the chance to do anything as a leg kicked her in the gut and fists punched her simultaneously. A haze entered Cagalli's mind as her vision blurred. Cagalli was suddenly too numb and tired to feel or hear anything. But she heard the faint voices of someone shouting and the pounding of feet. She felt herself being lifted up and someone's face in front of her.

* * *

Cagalli's mind searched for a plausible answer as she tried desperately to see who was in front of her. Perhaps 'horrible' was too weak a word to describe the steady pound of pain in her temple and jaw. Maybe 'On the verge of death' was too strong a phrase to describe her body's condition. Cagalli felt like she was slipping away from conscious reality. _Like Shiho?_ Her mind whispered. Cagalli's exhausted mind was wrenched from the blurred state it was in as it remembered her discovery. Cagalli had no time to react to her mind's reminder when that someone above her embraced her. Cagalli sighed inwardly. The embrace was soft and warm. She snuggled closer to the warmth of the person gratefully. 

Then a pair of lips found hers. _Athrun…_ She breathed inwardly. It was a soft, chaste kiss lined with a firm promise and command. Only when the sound of a fight going on at the background did she remember her mind's command earlier. She whispered out her little discovery before completely slipping away from reality. But no force in the world could wrench the quiet and almost inaudible sentence from her memory: _Stay with me._

* * *

Athrun glared at Marionette. A fierce and wild glimmer of feral anger darkened his eyes to a deeper shade of emerald as he pulled Miriallia and Dearka aside. He did not have the chance to impart the knowledge of Marionette's secret when shouts and yells of anger tore into the room. The kunoichis were at rage. Startled, Athrun looked at the crowd weary and ready to fight. A group of the kunoichis grabbed them and held their wrists tightly. They were a crowd of at least a hundred. The three of them could never have made it out alive. 

"Mistress, we hope that by our help to capture the three of them, you will free our Master." One said boldly. A glare of hate and contempt was obvious and unhidden on the kunoichi's face. Someone shifted slightly in front of him when a soft voice calmed his nerves, "We know." Athrun bowed his head slightly and whispered to Miriallia, "Eyes." An expression of realization crossed her face as she finally realized the meaning of his words.

Then a slap, angered yells and battle cries rang throughout the air. Athrun felt the hands that held his wrists tightly were gone. The crowd of kunoichis circled the lone robot; leaving Athrun free of any distractions. A watched as Miriallia fished for her gun. She handed it over to him sheepishly, "I'm not a good shot."

Athrun ran a good ten feet before he was in range. A screech of anger rang in the air as he aimed and fired at the portrait. The mechanical shut down of Marionette was immediate as she fell with a loud thud on the floor in a mid-jump stance. The robot's body started glowing brightly as a fast paced countdown started. Cagalli's solemn words rang in his mind: _Defeat is not an option._ His own words rang in his mind: _Stay with me._ Athrun signaled the kunoichis and Miriallia to follow him as they crashed through the windows and into the large spacious lake below.

* * *

A/N: A very rushed ending. If you didn't know what they shot at, it was the sockets on Emery's portrait. 


	28. Promises

**Chapter 28 – Promises**

A/N: I can't leave everything hanging there right? So this is the last chapter not chapter 27! **ENJOY! **

* * *

Athrun stared at the pristine walls of the hospitals as he sat on the bench. He, Miriallia and Dearka were the only three who received less severe injuries. Athrun touched his head tentatively. Pain erupted at his temple and he let out a hiss of pain. Well, you could say curiosity killed the cat. Athrun sighed and looked down at his current throbbing ankle. Apparently, he sprained his ankle when he landed on the rockier side of the lake. Athrun let out a curse inwardly. He turned towards the surgery room worriedly. Marionette have cleverly prepared herself for self destruction when she lunged at them. Ten meager seconds was all the time they had to jump into the lake before the robot exploded. But the robot caused much greater damage when it was still operating. Athrun glanced at the similarly worried Miriallia opposite of her. Athrun stood up, "You better get some rest. We can only hear the news tomorrow." His voice was uneven as he said the last few words. Athrun turned at limped to his room. 

He looked up at the dark and sparkling sky. It was a comforting sight that he had never enjoyed in his busy schedule as a chairman. Even when he neglected them, he never had a chance to admire the simplicity offered by the sky. It was an opaque piece of paper, illuminated by the soft shine of the moon. The best part; Athrun concluded would be the violet dash of clouds shadowing one part of the moon and no doubt, the single glowing star. How could he have missed this simply joy of watching the sky? _Cagalli…_ His mind whispered softly. A weary smile ghosted over his tired face as he turned to his left to stare at the pale green wall. The doctor said she would be suffering a mild concussion that was not too serious. Besides that, she had two broken ribs, a slight tear in the muscle at her arm and several bruises. Athrun did question about the concussion period. The doctor was silent for a moment and dread seeped into his system.

"Unless her mind is stopping her from waking up, normal mild concussion cases like hers should take only one to two days to wake up." Athrun could only pray that she heard his plea, back then when they were fighting Marionette. Athrun felt his heart give another twinge of worry as he stood up. Decisively, he went into Cagalli's room.

The strong smell of antiseptic hit him as he opened her door. She was sleeping in the middle of the room. Athrun took a moment to observe her. Her blonde strands were splayed over the pillow covers and he noticed it was longer than before. Her face had a slight bruise that marred her clear complexion slightly. It seemed to him that her face held an odd understanding. Perhaps the fight had her thinking about how precious life was? His green eyes trailed from her skin to her eyes. Cagalli's long thick eyelashes brushed her cheekbones slightly as she mumbled something under her breath. His heartstrings suffered a tug when he remembered the small confession the doctor offered.

Athrun pulled the blanket to her chin when she shivered slightly. He brushed her fringe fondly before planting a kiss on her forehead, "I love you. Don't leave." If he had told her that he was worried for her when they had a fight, maybe they would never have to go through all these? A tear escaped his eye. He made a move to stand when a hand held his tightly. His startled emerald eyes stared at warm amber ones as she whispered her small promise, "I won't."

* * *

Miriallia stood trembling like a leaf inwardly. A voice made her look up, "You better get some rest. We can only hear the news tomorrow." It was Athrun. His voice was a little uneven as he limped away. Tears started dropping down on the floor as she sobbed soundlessly in front of the pale blue plastic double-doors. Both Yzak and Shiho were getting an operation. A chill grabbed her heart as she remembered how much blood Shiho had lost. _Will she die?_ She asked herself. Strangely, she has come to care for them unknowingly. Was it because of how desperately they fought against Marionette together? Maybe. She clutched to her crutch tightly as she turned to leave. She almost tore a ligament at her right leg but the ligament was too strained and it hurt like hell. 

Her short brown curls got in the way as she limped back to her room. "Damn! I'm going to hack it all off one day."Miriallia mumbled, irritated. She leaned on the wall and set her crutch firmly on the wall. She brought her hand up to brush away the hair. Satisfied, she returned to grab her crutch and continue on her way to her room. But NOO, the crutch had to be evil and fall on the floor with a mocking thud. Miriallia let out a curse. She could not possibly crouch down and retrieve her crutch with her bad leg. She turned to the back to look for anyone to help her. She turned back and groaned softly. Carefully, she slid down slowly and tried to reach the crutch without hurting her leg. Unfortunately, her clothes offered no friction against the smooth walls and she fell down.

A groan and a string of curses flew from her mouth. A strong arm wrapped around her waist and brought her to a standing position. Miriallia turned to stare into the violet pools of Dearka. She watched silently as he gathered her crutches with his left arm. His right arm was broken and his other arm was also bandaged heavily. Apparently, he pulled a muscle at his left arm. A thought struck her violently._ He was strong._ She had never noticed how strong he was back then. Her only impression of Dearka was him being a goofball, peacemaker between Athrun and Yzak, an occasional sparring partner for them and a clown. But never the thought of him being strong. She accepted her crutches with a grateful nod and fumbled slightly to get the crutches into position. A small chuckle floated into her ear.

Miriallia glared at the man beside her and stuck out her tongue. A hand slid around her waist and proceeded to pull her forward. Miriallia felt her eyes widen slightly before she relaxed and with his help they walked to her room. Both her crutches were in her only free hand as they moved together in a comfortable silence. Miriallia glanced at the tanned man, "Thanks for helping me." She said in a small tired voice. A smile crinkled on Dearka's face before she closed the door. Dearka purchased two cups of tea and walked into Miriallia's room.

"To soothe your nerves." He answered to her raise of the eyebrow. He watched as she drank the warm tea happily. Dearka stared at the brown liquid in his cup, "Is our date still on?" It was a question he was dying to ask.

"Date? What date?" her startled reply came immediately. Dearka sighed and raised his cup to drink a bit of the warm liquid. "When we tried to patch them up. We agreed to meet again. But you probably found out the reason and forgot all about agreeing to meet me." Miriallia sat in silence. _He wasn't dumb either._ Her mind whispered. Miriallia pondered for awhile and glanced at the tanned man. He was still enjoying the warm tea he bought.

"Sure." Miriallia said before taking another sip out of her tea. She looked up, in time to see Dearka swoop down and land a small kiss on her cheek. A blush stained her cheeks as he walked out of the door grinning happily. Miriallia reached up to touch the tingling part of her cheek and smiled. _Things are taking a turn for the better._ She concluded.

* * *

Yzak stared at the ceiling; an aura of gloom set over him. A knock on the door made him turn to see who walked in. He found himself staring at Athrun and Dearka. The two of them had a grim smile plastered on their faces. They had just gone to ask of his condition and Yzak was willing bet that it was nothing good. 

"There's no use honey-coating something bad. So tell me straightforwardly." Yzak said. Dearka sighed, "The doctor said, your left hand has two crushed fingers. And there was nothing they could do to help your last two fingers. Your arm was fractured badly and one of your bones scratched a tendon. So it will have to take at least two years to get it working." Yzak sighed gravely. Surprisingly, he was not angry. Instead he was happy that he was alive. Shiho was too. Yzak snapped his head up to meet Dearka's eyes as he whispered, "Shiho?"

Athrun stepped in, "She had a few a few broken ribs. The knife pierced her lung slightly but thank god it missed her spinal cord. The doctors managed to save her but she lost a lot of blood. And…" He could not continue. Yzak looked at him angrily and said in a barely controlled voice, "AND?" Athrun swallowed the lump in his throat painfully, "She landed in coma." Yzak froze. The word 'coma' echoed in his brain. He strained to get his question out, "Will she wake up?" It was a dumb question and Yzak knew it.

* * *

Yzak was finally able to walk and was currently trying to get his arm into business again. He walked to a familiar room that he visited for a month now. He could never regret loosing his two fingers. If loosing two fingers was the price to pay to find Shiho, he was happy to loose them. Hell, he would give up his life just to see her again. 

"_It depends on her will. The doctors did their best and managed to keep her alive. They said all we can do now is to talk to her and hope that she will wake up."_

The revelation of Shiho's coma from Athrun a month ago rang in his head. Yzak opened the door and placed a new bouquet of white lilies in the vase. Yzak was feeling particularly sentimental today, "These are my mother's favorite flowers. You knew that didn't you?" The question was left hanging in mid air. Yzak ignored the fact that he looked insane. He pulled a chair up nest to Shiho and stared at her. He traced a finger down her cheek and brushed her long hair back.

"Do you still remember the day we met?" Yzak paused. "I know you do. I was just 7 years old and made an orphan overnight. I remember it to be a rainy day. All gloom and sadness mixed in one. I remember the ancient headmistress of the orphanage getting me into one of her grubby little cells." Yzak paused to laugh at his choice of words.

He wetted his handkerchief with the pitcher of water and dabbed on Shiho's lips delicately before continuing, "I remember some of the older boys stirring some trouble and then getting me to be their scapegoat." Yzak paused again to let out a string of curses at the memory. He glared at the air before proceeding with his story, "Sorry, where was I? Oh yeah. They made me their scapegoat and got me spanked. Damn the assholes! Anyway, I took it silently. Not really wanting any trouble as I was still mourning over my parents. It was until they played tricks and teased me of my hair color and my parents did I snap. I did alright; I glared and hollered at them but they beat me up." Yzak frowned and drank some water.

"I was angry at myself for being so weak and went to a tree and started hitting the tree. Then, you came along. You placed your hand on mine and asked… no commanded me to stop hurting myself." Yzak smiled. "Thereafter, we were friends and fellow mischief makers. I never knew how much you really meant to me until the day you were lost to us. Presumed dead. Devastated I was. And I never really had a chance to tell you this. But I want you to know now, I love you. Since the day you commanded me to stop hurting myself. I can still quote your exact words you know. You said: You idiot why are you hitting the poor tree and hurting yourself? Stop it right now! I said stop it you dummy head!" Yzak smiled at the fond memory. He glanced at the clock and twitched slightly. "Time flies when I talk to you. I'll be back around 6pm later. See you, love." Yzak chuckled at how corny his last sentence sounded. He opened the door and stepped out.

_Dearka sure is getting to me. _Yzak concluded, snorting.

He did not notice, however, the small twitch of fingers and the slight rustle of covers of the only person left in the room.

* * *

A/N: A satisfying ending I hope… Thank you to all who bothered reviewing, reading and adding me to author alert or favorites. 


	29. Authoress's Thanks

I owe a big thanks to all those who bothered to review and bear with my tardiness at updating. **THANK YOU!**

The Angels' Princess

asga

KiraTatashi

ritachi

steshin

JC-zala

GATX-105B

ennov

Mizue-chan

jenniferseedlover

Pchu

Attharun

azguri

MyouseiSeed

mariad

gundams forever

Yukimi noh Daiomoru

Akirou

AsuCaga

tennisprincess15

AsuCaga4Eva

Silent Harmony

Miss X

Diana / Diann

me

XDareXDevilX

itachi-sama a.k.a cathrun

Hawk of Endimyon

IYGU

AnimeFreak

LoveAnime4ever

cagalli411

i am too lazy to login

Anonymous

AnimeXMusica

kagari zara

funarahi

Cari

cloudy mind

Mahha55

cherrystraw

cute.princess

Joy-phoenix-dragon

premium-heart

lovelyisu

aNg3l-Of-LoV3-AnD-h4t3

ovp

Faerie Princess Of Doom

kris

Cagalli Yula Atha

Cari-Akira

Azncandyangel

F-14 Tomcat Lover

f4ll3n4ng31

PINKSISA

coquettish-zala

soul free

Illuminairi

Xx.Eternal Rain.xX

Cagalli 27


End file.
